Balance and the Demon King
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Don't own Beyblade, Digimon, Harry Potter, or any songs that maybe in this story. I only own my OCs
1. Welcome

**_Character Info  
_** **Name: Narumi Rose Kanbara  
Alias: Blanc Rose  
Birthday: July 1,1972  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Species: ½ Human and ½ Fox Demon  
Human Appearance:** Slender adult with spiky, shoulder-length burgundy hair with fox-like ears and tail, gold tinted brown eyes, and light tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks.  
 **Demon Appearance:** Slender adult with spiky, shoulder-length white hair, gold eyes with black slits, light tanned skin with three darker whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and white fox-like ears and tail.  
 **Fox Appearance:** A female fox with burgundy fur and gold tinted brown eyes.  
 **Home World:** Earth  
 **Other Residences:** Spirit World. Digital World.  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best friend(s): Natsuki, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light the good side of darkness, play her guitar, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being useless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places, pulling pranks.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, worries about family and friends, weak immune system.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Hiroaki Kanbara  
Mother: Yuriko Kanbara  
Brother(s): Takuya Kanbara (older brother). Shinya Kanbara (2nd older brother).  
Sister(s): Natsuki Kanbara (older twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): NA  
Uncle(s): NA  
Cousin(s): NA  
Grandfather(s): NA  
Grandmother(s): NA  
Crush: Kai Hiwatari  
Son(s): Harry Kanbara (Harry Potter, adoptive son).  
 **Occupation(s):** DigiDestined of Balance. Huntress.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Learn to control her powers  
Find her purpose in life  
Figure out what the dreams and visions mean.  
Protect the Digital World  
Meet new friends  
Protect Harry  
 **Allies:** Natsuki, Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Hunter Organization.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, evil spirits.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, flying, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength.  
 **Nickname(s):** Naru. Mi (Kai's nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Artemis Rod  
 **Crest(s):** Balance  
 **Human Spirit:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Ktisunemon  
 **Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon

 ** _Character Info  
_** **Name: Natsuki Iris Kanbara  
Alias: Iris Noir  
Birthday: July 1,1972  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Species: ½ Human and ½ Fox Demon  
Human Appearance:** Slender adult with spiky, shoulder-length dark blue hair with fox-like, red tinted brown eyes, and light tanned skin with three whisker-like  
markings on her cheeks.  
 **Demon Appearance:** Slender adult with spiky, shoulder-length black hair, red eyes with black slits, light tanned skin with darker three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and black fox-like ears and tail.  
 **Fox Appearance:** A female fox with dark blue fur and red tinted brown eyes.  
 **Home World:** Earth  
 **Other Residences:** Spirit World. Digital World.  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best friend(s); Narumi, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, fixing machines, training, dancing, singing, climbing high places.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, mechanic, talking to animals.  
 **Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, worries about family and friends.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Hiroaki Kanbara  
Mother: Yuriko Kanbara  
Brother(s): Takuya Kanbara (older brother). Shinya Kanbara (2nd older brother).  
Sister(s): Narumi Kanbara (younger twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): NA  
Uncle(s): NA  
Cousin(s): NA  
Grandfather(s): NA  
Grandmother(s): NA  
Nephew(s): Harry Kanbara (Harry Potter, adoptive nephew).  
 **Occupation(s):** DigiDestined of Chaos. Huntress.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Find her purpose in life  
Protect the Digital World  
Meet new friends  
 **Allies:** Narumi, Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Hunter Organization.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, evil spirits.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, Psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, Superhuman strength, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements.  
 **Nickname(s):** Natsu.  
 **Weapon(s):** Apollo Rod.  
 **Crest(s):** Chaos  
 **Human Form:** Akamon  
 **Beast Form:** Volpemon  
 **Fusion Form:** Chaosmon

 **Summary: Narumi and Natsuki Kanbara are both a normal, everyday DigiDestineds with normal, everyday friends. That is until they both learn of their truth. Can the Twins of Balance and Emotion come to terms with this newly discovered truth, or will it throw their entire world into chaos? KaiXOC. BrooklynXOC**

 ** _Chapter 1: Welcome_**

Narumi Kanbara and her older twin, Natsuki Kanbara both sat on the couch in the Kanbara twins where they were playing checkers, while waiting for their friends. The twins both recalled the phone call they had received this morning.

 **Flashback**

 **The Twin DigiDestineds groaned as they both heard Narumi's cell went off at 6 am. The Child of Balance lazily stretched to her phone and picked it up.**

 **"Hello?" Narumi mumbled.**

 **"Naru! Natsu! We have something exciting to tell you both!" a voice screamed on the other line.**

 **It was one of their best friends, Max Tate.**

 **"Wha?" Natsuki asked as the twins were both still half asleep.**

 **"We'll be over there at your place in about an hour! See you guys soon!" Max explained as they both heard a click and knew Max hung up.**

 **End Flashback**

Both their minds began to wonder. Why had they called them so early? What was so important that they couldn't wait until later to tell them? Could they have found out about Narumi dating Kai Hiwatari? No, that couldn't be it at all what so ever. They already pretty much knew, since Narumi was starting to show Kai affection in public. Not to mention, the two weren't official so far… So, what could be so important at waking up them at 6 am in the morning?

The twins were both brought back to reality when they heard the door open and people walk in. Narumi yawned and greeted their friends with a tired wave.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Natsuki asked.

"Narumi, Natsuki, we all have something very important to talk about." Kai said as the twins nodded and waited for their friends to continue.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Naru and Natsu." Ray began, "We want you both to come back with us to our world."

The DigiDestineds of Balance and Chaos looked at him shocked, looking at raven-haired boy.

"You mean, your world that's another world apart from ours." Natsuki respond, "The world of demons. I believe it's called 'The Demon Kingdom'."

The four looked at the Kanbara Twins with wide eyes.

"You mean… you two knew? And, the two of you never told us?" Tyson asked shocked.

The four demons were shock that the twins knew before they even told them.

"Sorry we didn't tell you guys, but the four of us agreed that you guys should tell us when you were ready." Natsuki explained.

"So why are you telling us now?" Narumi asked curiously.

"We told you two, we want you and your sister to come live in our world." Ray repeated.

"Okay, but why?" Narumi asked.

"Uh…" Ray paused for a moment, "You're going to have to ask Kai about that."

"Kai?" Narumi asked, looking at Kai questioningly.

Kai walked over to Narumi and placed a hand gently on her head.

"I can't tell you until you and Natsu decide to come with us. I know that it seems too soon, but we'll give you both a day to think about it." Kai said

Kai turned around to walk away from the twins, along with Tyson, Ray, and Max, when Narumi suddenly stood up and grabbed Kai's arm.

"If we go with you, will I always be with you?" the DigiDestined of Balance asked Kai.

He turned around to look Narumi in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes, always." Kai replied truthfully.

"Then, I want to go with you." Narumi said.

"Really?" Kai asked surprised.

"Yeah." Narumi grinned at her best friends and her secret crush.

She could hear Tyson, Natsuki, Max, and Ray giggling in the background.

"Naru said yes way too fast." Ray commented.

"I think she's just thrilled about being with Kai more often." Max added.

Narumi puffed her cheeks at them as her white fox-like ears twitch.

"Like you lot could talk. You, Ray, and Tyson are always following us when Kai and I go on dates." Narumi informed as that statement stopped them in their tracks.

"How did you know!?" Max gasped and yelled.

"I smelled your Natural Scents." Narumi grinned evilly at them.

"That's enough, Max!" Kai demanded, becoming annoyed and impatient as Max and Tyson pouted, "Then we leave now."

"OK. Let us both get pack and say bye to our family." Natsuki said as she and her twin nod.

 _Narumi's thoughts: Crap! Oneechan and I almost forgot! We both can't just tell our folks and brothers that we're going away to The Demon Kingdom…Not to mention, Harry..._

"Don't waste your time packing. We already have everything you two will need at home." Kai confirmed the DigiDestined Twins, "Narumi you may bring Harry if you wish. We also have everything Harry will need."

He followed Tyson, Ray, and Max to the door and paused.

"Meet us in the park when you two are done saying goodbye." Kai said.

And with that the four left.

The twins then began looking for their parents and brothers.

"Papa! Mama! Guys!" the twins called out.

"Guys, where are you?" Narumi asked, shouting.

"What is wrong girls?" their father asked the twins as both fox-girls nodded.

"Yeah. Is it okay if we…" Narumi stopped, thinking of what they both should say, "If Oneechan and I live with Kai, Tyson, Max, and Ray? I know it sounds weird, but…"

The twins both looked down, afraid to meet their parent's and brothers' eyes.

Their parent's and brothers' faces softened, yet they all looked almost sad. Hiroaki got closer to the twins and patted their heads fondly.

"We all knew this day would come, you two." Yuriko admitted to her youngest children.

The twin's eyes widened at this. There was silence as they both waited for their family to explain.

"We can't give you the answer now, girls, but I can say this. You two are special. Everything will piece together. Do what you two gotta do." Takuya clarified to the twins.

The Kanbara Twins grinned at their family and hugged each of them.

"Thanks, guys. We'll visit whenever we can!" Narumi smiled as they all just nodded and watched as the twins left to begin their own lives, "Harry, you can come out."

A child who's about ten years old with messy black hair, fair skin, almond-shaped green eyes, and lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, appear from the hall.

"Do you have leave?" Harry asked his adoptive mother, sadly.

Narumi adopted Harry when she was in London for another mission, he was four years old at the time. For some reason, her Demon instincts drawn her to a park on Privet Drive. That's when she found Harry on the swing set, with bruises on his face. She asked him how he got those bruises, and told him that his uncle would beat him because he was able to use magic. That was when she marched over his home and made his aunt and uncle sign his custody over to her. When Narumi returned, she explained and her family understood that she had do what she did. They accepted Harry in the family and helped control his magic.

"I have too." Narumi said to her "kit", "Once I see that there isn't any danger, I'll come back and get you."

"Good luck. And, come back to us safely." Shinya smiled.

"Please come back soon, mom." Harry said, hugging his adoptive mother.

"Don't worry I will." The burgundy-haired fox-girl said to her "kit".

The twins nodded and walked to the park.

 **An Hour Later…**

"Hey, guys!" the Twins greeted their friends as they both huffed slightly from running.

"Hey, you guys set?" Max asked the twins with his usual grin.

"Yep!" Narumi and Natsuki asked in unison.

"Did you two go to the bathroom?" Kai questioned them.

"Why?" the twins asked, a confused look on their faces.

"The trip to get there is a little crazy, and I wouldn't want any of you to end up what happen to Tyson." Kai explained to them as there was a choking sound behind him.

"It was my first time! I didn't know!" Tyson shouted defensively was a slight blush.

"We all went not too long ago, so let's go!" Natsuki said.

 _Natsuki's thoughts: Before we learn something else we all didn't need to know, yet._

Kai nodded and raised his hand up. Unexpectedly, something that was black, red, and smoky appeared in front of him. The two jumped a little in surprise, but remained the four quiet. Kai took the burgundy-haired fox-girl's hand into his own.

"Don't let go of my hand no matter what. You could end up getting lost." Kai said as Narumi gulped and nodded, "Ray, you grab hold of Natsu, then you, Natsu, Tyson, and Max go first."

"Right." Ray said, grabbing Natsuki's hand before he, Max, and Tyson jumping into the swirly portal.

Narumi heard them yelling "whoa!" as the five of them disappeared into the dark depths of the portal.

"Get ready." Kai warned, wrapping his other arm around the burgundy-haired fox-girl in order to keep her close.

As they got closer to the portal, Narumi felt herself being lifted, as if the portal wanted to swallow her. Momentarily, all Narumi could see was darkness everywhere and a glowing red light. It felt like she was blind. She began to panic and felt that she was about to go into Feral mode, but calmed down when she felt Kai squeezed her hand gently.

 _Kai: I'm here._

It was as if the burgundy-haired fox-girl could hear the dual-haired teen's thoughts.

 _Narumi: Kai?_

 _Kai: We're almost there… Mi, breathe!_

Narumi didn't notice that she was holding her breath. She gasped as the portal spit them out, and the both land on the ground with a hard thump! Narumi moaned as she fell out of the portal, but smiled when she felt something comfortable underneath her.

 _Narumi's thoughts: Thankfully something broke our fall._

Narumi hesitated when she heard a pain filled groan from under him.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked her.

Suddenly realizing who he landed on; she quickly gets off of Kai and blushed, bringing her unique hair color to shame.

"I'm so, sorry! Did I hurt you?" the burgundy-haired fox-girl cried out, concerned, while Kai also had a small red blush on his face.

"I'm fine." Kai replied, but, he was better than fine.

 _Kai's thoughts: Her scent, she smelled like chocolate and strawberry._

"Are you sure? You still look a little dazed." Narumi asked as Kai sat up quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kai answered, but, the thought of her scent still lingered in his mind.

"Naru, Kai, you two alright?" Max yelled when he, Natsuki, Tyson, and Ray found Narumi, and Kai.

"Yeah, we're-." the Child of Balance said but stopped talking as soon as she noticed the new surroundings around her.

Kai smirked as he stood up, and helped Narumi up to her feet.

"This is the Demon Kingdom. Welcome home." Kai said to twins.


	2. You're What!

**_Chapter 2: You're What?_**

The Demon Kingdom was a beautiful place that's full of life, just like the Digital World. Everything was green, and the sky was clear with no signs of pollution. The citizens were walking down the streets, busy with either doing their job or shopping. The townsfolk would stop to say "hello" to their neighbor and continue about their day.

There was nothing modern about this new world to them, but the twins found that it didn't bother them much. It all seemed so peaceful to them, plus with the air clear, hopefully it'll wouldn't affect Narumi's health much. The fox-girl twins looked out the little window of the carriage that Kai called for previously, as people would pass by and wave at them. They would wave back sometimes.

"I guess you lot don't have wings and horns like the ones that Sis and I encountered on our missions?" the bluenette fox-girl asked.

"Nope, we pretty much look just like typical people." Max answered as he chuckled.

"The only thing separating us from them is our powers." Ray added as the Kanbara Twins stared at him in amazement.

"What kind of powers?" Narumi asked innocently.

"I'm skilled at using lightning. I can also teleport if I know where I'm going. I can teleport other people, but a certain amount of people. Too many makes me to go crazy, and everyone would be lost in the space warp in the process." Ray replied as the twins laughed nervously at the Neko-Jin's reply.

"I can control water!" the blond chimed in, "My other ability is that I can read minds if I focus, but it gives me a headache on occasion."

"I have a talent for controlling wind and storms." Tyson said cheerfully, "I can also read auras."

"I can control fire, while my other ability is levitation." Kai smirked.

The twins grinned at all of their friends.

"That is cool!" the twins said in unison.

"So, you have powers like us and the other Warriors!" Narumi exclaimed as her fox tail wags slightly.

"Pretty much." Tyson smiled.

"We're here." Kai announced as he got out of the carriage first and helped Narumi down the tall step of the carriage, and then Ray helped Natsuki out.

The burgundy-haired fox-teen blushed when Kai took her hand and didn't let go of it.

"This is your new home, Mi, Natsu," Kai said, extending his free arm in the direction of the large castle.

"You live in a castle? Bloody hell! That means a king or queen lives here too! Are you friends with him or her?" Natsuki exclaimed, asking.

"We're actually best friends with him." Tyson giggled.

"And so are you, girls, too." Ray added.

"But we've never even been your world before! How could Oneechan and I be…" The DigiDestined of Balance said, but gazed at Kai, who smirked at her.

"I'm the king of The Demon Kingdom," the dual-haired boy confessed as Narumi stared at him before hugging him.

"That's great! I know it's a tad bit late, but congratulations still!" Narumi exclaimed as Kai blushed at the contact but hugged back.

"Thanks. Why don't we go in so I can show you and your sister around our castle?" the dual-haired teen suggested.

The burgundy-haired Hybrid paused when her secret crush said "our" but shook it off and nodded.

"Let's go." Narumi smiled.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

"This is the best castle we've ever seen!" Narumi exclaimed after she and her older twin got the tour of the castle.

They were all resting in the living room, which was about the size of a small house. There were two large couches in the middle of the room. Narumi sat in between Natsuki and Kai on one couch while Max, Tyson, and Ray sat on the other couch.

"This is the only castle you guys ever seen!" Max snickered as the twins blushed.

"Well, there aren't a lot of castles where we come from." Natsuki countered back.

"Max, Tyson, Ray, you three can leave now." Kai suddenly spoke, "Natsuki could you go with them?"

They look at each other hesitantly, they all nodded at him. Then they stood up in unison and walked out the room together.

"What's up, Kai?" Narumi asked. looking at him, confusion on her face.

"I need to talk to you alone. I should tell you the truth. Tell you the reason why I brought you here…" Kai said seriously.

The burgundy-haired DigiDestined looked anxious at the sudden seriousness on Kai's face. Although Kai was generally solemn, this seemed important to him.

"What's the matter, Kai?" Narumi asked softly.

"I'll start from the very beginning." Kai said, explaining.

 **Flashback**

 **"Your highness, when will you choose a bride?" Tala, one of Kai's consultants, asked. "You can't keep turning them down forever. If you don't choose a bride soon then Boris, will try to steal the throne from you!"**

 **"You think I don't know that!? I've been trying to find an appropriate bride for a year, but so far, they all considered to be unworthy. Most of those women are obsessed fools who never leave me alone! I refuse to wed any of them." Kai shouted.**

 **"This is just what we need. Humans are starting to harm the citizens and our king is having trouble finding a mate." his other advisor, Bryan said.**

 **"You must find a mate, my lord. I refuse to follow that man." Ray, one of Kai's generals, claimed.**

 **"I'm with Ray!" his other general Max, agreed.**

" **Make that the three of us!" Tyson, another of his generals shouted.**

 **"Your majesty, might I make a suggestion?" a voice asked.**

 **Everyone turned their attention towards Brooklyn, Kai's strategist.**

 **"You said there's no one worthy here, but what if you went to another world?" Brooklyn suggested as everyone thought out his words carefully, "There's another world called Earth. Many different kinds of people live in that world. I'm sure you could find a bride worthy enough there."**

 **"You could be right, but how do I get to this other world?" Kai asked as he stood and walked away from his throne.**

 **The strategist held something out to the king.**

 **"Your father left something for me to give to you once you were ready. It can take you to the other world that's linked to ours." Brooklyn explained.**

 **"And that would be this 'Earth'?" Kai considered.**

 **"Correct. Use this pendent to get there, and keep it with you. If you lose it while in the other world, you won't be able to come back home." The strategist warned as Kai took Brooklyn's warning to heart.**

 **"I'll always keep it with me." Kai vowed as he picked up the small red pendant, "How does it work?"**

 **"Just focus your power into it." Brooklyn instructed.**

 **Kai did as Brooklyn told him. Abruptly, the red pendant began to glow. An obscure light shot from it as a portal that leads to the other world opened up in front of them.**

 **"Wait!" Tala shouted, stopping him from walking into it, "Let me come with you. I would never forgive myself if something happens to you!"**

 **"No, you must stay here and watch over the kingdom." the dual-haired boy demanded.**

 **"But-" Tala spoke up.**

 **"Tyson, Max, and I will go with him." Ray volunteered himself, Tyson, and Max as Kai nodded, while the three generals stood next to their king.**

 **"Fine." Tala said, defeated, "If anything bad happens to him, then you can be sure something bad will happen to the three of you."**

 **Ray, Tyson, and Max nodded in understanding.**

 **"Before you four go, I heard about a city called 'Shibuya' in a country call 'Japan' about a group of special teens fighting monsters." Brooklyn warned, "You could start you're search there."**

 **"Let's go." Kai said, stepping into the portal, followed by Ray, then Max, and lastly Tyson.**

 **End Flashback**

"That's how I met you, Mi." Kai said to the Child of Balance.

 **Flashback**

 **"This is hopeless. I'll never find a mate." Kai groaned.**

 **"Don't give up! I'm sure you'll find the perfect mate soon." Max said, trying to cheer the king up.**

 **Soon they all heard a girl making fighting noises.**

 **"What was that?" Ray asked.**

 **They heard a few more sounds of fighting.**

 **"Let's check it out!" Tyson suggested and ran towards where the noise was coming from.**

 **The three arrived at an open field and found out what was making the sounds, or who.**

 **"I'm not going to stop until I get this right!" a girl with spiky, shoulder-length burgundy hair and matching fox-like ears and tail shouted.**

 **The fox-girl then suddenly collapsed from being exhaustion and over-training.**

 **Without any thought what so ever, Kai rushed to the fox-girl's side and embracing her into him arms. He looked over the burgundy-haired fox-teen to make sure that she wasn't injured and brushed a lock of burgundy hair out of her face. He then blushed.**

 ** _Kai's thoughts: She's so beautiful._**

 **And, that's when Kai fell in love at first sight at the fox-teen. He continued to hold the fox-girl, waiting for her to wake up from passing out.**

 **"Your h- Kai," Ray said, but corrected himself in time.**

 **It would be alarming to call him 'your highness' in another world and have people eavesdrop.**

 **"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ray asked.**

 **"Don't question me, Ray. She's the one. I can… tell." Kai said, holding the fox-girl closer to himself, almost protectively and yet, possessively.**

 **Ray nodded and continued to stay silent. Soon, the burgundy-haired fox-teen began to stir as she began to wake up.**

 **"Who are you?" the fox-girl asked as she sat up and blushed.**

 ** _The fox-girl's thoughts: Why am I blushing? That red-eyed guy is hot… What the hell is wrong with me?_**

 **The burgundy-haired fox-girl mentally beat herself up for the thought. Crimson eyes met gold tinted brown ones in worry.**

 **"My name is Kai Hiwatari. Are you okay?" Kai aske, offering his hand.**

 **"Yeah, was I was just practicing my katas." The fox-girl said before Kai helped the burgundy-haired fox-girl to her feet.**

 **"Not to be rude, but who are your friends?" the younger fox-girl asked.**

 **"I'm Max Tate!" the blond-haired boy yelled, "And these are my friends Ray Kon and Tyson Granger!"**

 **He gestured towards the boy with long black hair and the other boy with blue hair. The burgundy-haired fox-girl then smiled slightly.**

 **"It's nice to meet you! My name is Narumi Kanbara."** **Narumi greeted as her fox ears twitch and her bushy tail wags.**

" **Naru!" a voice called out, only to be Natsuki, Narumi's older twin.**

 **And, from that day forward, the six of them became friends.**

 **End Flashback**

"Now you know the truth of why I've brought you here. From the moment, I met you, I've liked you, Mi. _Really_ like you." Kai confessed as Narumi was silent and Kai became anxious.

 _Kai's thoughts: What if she doesn't like me?_

The burgundy-haired fox-girl launched herself at the dual-haired king and hugged him tightly.

"Wh-what?" Kai stuttered.

"It's about time! I thought that you would never tell me." Narumi smiled, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

"You knew?" Kai asked, shocked.

"I had a feeling, but I just hoped because I like you from the moment we met too." the DigiDestined of Balance confessed.

"Mi…" Kai said before moving his face closer to Narumi's as he wrapped his arms around the younger fox-girl's waist.

Narumi then followed Kai and wrapped her arms around the king's neck. Kai gently pressed his lips against hers. Narumi didn't hesitate to kiss back, and soon. They continued the kiss continue to kiss until the need for air became too great, both pull off panting and blushing. Crimson eyes stared gold tint brown eyes as Kai raised a hand to cup Narumi's face.

"I love you." Kai confessed.

"And I love you as well." the burgundy-haired Fox Demon responded.

This must've been the happiest moment she has experienced in her entire life. She finally found someone who loves her as herself, not because of her powers. Kai then paused. There were a few more things he had to ask his now lover.

"Narumi, will you marry me?" the dual-haired king asked.


	3. Surprises

_**Chapter 3: Surprises**_

Kai then paused. There were a few more things he had to ask his now lover.

"Narumi, will you marry me?" the dual-haired king asked.

 _Kai's thoughts: I hope that I wasn't **too** blunt…_

"Mi? Are you okay? Mi!" Kai shouted, shaking the Balance Fox Demon gently, "I think that I sent her into shock. NARUMI!"

Narumi sat there, silent in shock. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream "YES!" and kiss Kai, but was a little afraid at the idea of marrying so soon.

"S-so s-soon?" Narumi managed to squeak out as her ears droop down.

"I know that it's too soon, but, I can't wait much longer. I love really you and I want you by my side forever. Time is running out also. Boris will make his move. I need you, Mi." Kai admitted to the Warrior of Balance as she regained her composure.

"I love you too, Kai, and I want to help. Who is Boris, anyhow?" the Balance Fox Demon asked.

"An evil man who's been after the throne ever since I was born. Unfortunately, he's close to my family. Well, close to the previous king that is. I hate the man." Kai explained as Narumi could almost see her lover seethe in anger as she senses anger all around him.

"He could just take the throne by being friends with your father then?" Narumi asked.

"No, my grandfather. My father died after my mother gave birth to me. Then, my mother died…" Kai explained but trailed off as tears began to form in the burgundy-haired fox-girl's eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" Narumi said, reaching over and pulled her king into her arms.

Kai's eyes widened, but slowly closed them and leaned into the embrace, resting his head on his lover's chest. He could hear the soft beating of the Child of Balance' heart and smelled her Natural Scent. After a couple of minutes of listening to the sweet heartbeat, Kai straightened up again, not like being in a weak state for a long time.

 _Kai's thoughts: But then again, I didn't mind her seeing me like that…_

An idea then popped into his head. He got onto his knees and kneeled before Narumi. He pulled out a small box from his pocket, that he had been given when he was younger for a moment like this, and raised it to his sweet lover.

"Mi, forget about Boris. Think of my love for you when you answer me honestly." Kai said as his lover's eyes widen, "Narumi Rose Kanbara, will you marry me?"

The tears in Narumi's gold tinted brown eyes began to spill over. She started to shake, joyful at what her lover was just asking her. She didn't hesitate, when she answered his question.

"Yes, Kai Hiwatari! I would love to marry you!" Narumi barked as she leaped from the couch, tackled her lover to the floor, wrapped her arms around his neck and began to purr in delight.

Kai wrapped his own arms around his fiancée's small waist. Snickering was heard outside of the living room.

"Took them long enough!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought that it would never happen." Natsuki agreed.

"Is something wrong, Ray?" Max asked.

"I have this bad feeling that my home is going to be in danger soon." Ray answered.

"Why don't you go check on it?" Tyson asked the cat-like demon.

"We've been busy helping Kai…" Ray explained but stopped when the door suddenly swung open, revealing an irritated Kai and a joyful Narumi.

"Why don't you just go back to your home town for a while instead of spying? Like, now?" Kai suggested, well kind of, it was more like an order.

"As you wish, your highness!" Ray said, realizing what Kai was doing, "I'll go pack right away!"

Ray began run, but then paused to mouth a "thank you" to the king, and walked away to pack.

"Uh… Kai?" Narumi asked, trying to get her king's attention.

Kai looked at his lover with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it, Mi?" Kai asked gently.

"In here!" the burgundy-haired fox-girl said quickly while dragging Kai back into the living room and closing the door behind them, "There's something you should about my powers."

Kai's eyes widened, and he pulled his fiancée back onto the couch.

"What about your powers?" Kai asked.

"You know that my crest is Balance, right?" Narumi asked her fiancé as Kai nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Kai asked worried, "What does your crest have to do with your powers?"

"It was because of my crest that I have these powers." Narumi confessed as Kai's eyes widen, "Everything happened with the others, Oneechan, and I fought Lucemon. Sometimes when something very emotionally, physically, and/or mentally happens to me, my powers go out of control. Sis and the other Warriors can control their powers perfectly."

"That's why you were training that day." Kai said, realizing about what happened when they first met, "You were trying to control them."

Narumi nodded as she began to shake from a bad memory of when she lost control of her powers. Then Kai pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. The burgundy-haired Fox Demon snuggled into her king's chest, feeling calm from his Natural Scent.

 _Narumi's thoughts: He smells like cinnamon and vanilla._

 **Meanwhile with Ray…**

"Why'd you in such a rush, Ray?" Tyson asked, while Ray packed.

Ray glanced at his friend and laughed.

"I wanted to get out of there before King Kai change his mind." Ray smirked.

Kai sure was clever…

"Change his mind? What do you mean… OH!" Max exclaimed as he understood what Kai did, "You mean Kai did that so that you could go back to your village and check on it?"

"Now you got it!" Ray laughed.

"Well, I'll come with you." Natsuki told them, "Naru will be safe here anyway with Kai and the guards around the castle."

 **A Few Hours Later…**

"Kai, do you think that Oneechan will be okay?" Narumi asked as they waited to say goodbye to their best friend and her sister in the dining hall.

They finished eating lunch, she asked Kai why he was sending them away, and Kai told her the truth, knowing that Narumi will find out sooner or later.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a Huntress. For now, I need to worry about you, making sure that Boris doesn't try to hurt you." Kai said to his lover.

"Fine." Narumi said as she blushed at Kai's words.

"Hey guys!" Natsuki calls out as Narumi and Kai turned around.

"Hey!" the younger twin DigiDestined greeted back, "You guys ready?"

"Yep." Natsuki said then hugged her twin, "I'll be fine, I have Ray with me."

"Okay." Narumi said softly.

"Kai, you better protect her or you'll have to hear it from me." Natsuki warned.

"You don't have to worry about Mi, I'll keep her by my side at all times." Kai vowed, wrapping an arm around Narumi's waist.

"Come on Natsu, we better get going if we want to make it to my village before night fall. I miss cars at times like these…" Ray sighed heavily, it was easy going from place to another on Earth.

The Child of Chaos chuckled and nodded.

"See you guys soon!" the burgundy-haired Fox Demon called after her friend and older twin as they walked away, "And good luck!"

Kai stood behind Narumi and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him.

"I have you all to myself now, finally." Kai said with grin as Narumi giggled.

"Sorry for making you wait, my king." Narumi replied, saying the word "my" almost possessively.

"Come on. I want to go to a place where no one can bother us." Kai said, leading his fiancée along a brick trail.

here was a nice breeze going and flower petals littered the path. Narumi's eyes widened when they came to a stop at a huge garden.

"This is my private garden." the dual-haired king said, gesturing toward the flowered and green area.

He softly pulled his lover to a little lover's bench in the middle of the private garden, which was sheltered by the surrounding trees.

"Kai… This is incredible!" Narumi exclaimed as she jumped into her lover's lap and clung to him.

She then kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into her king's chest with a purring sound.

"I knew you that you would like it," Kai said and smirked while Narumi leaned against Kai's chest as he held her carefully in his arms and smiled as he brushed her hair back from her neck and took in her Natural Scent.

"You're highness! Where are you?" a voice shouted not too far away from them.

"I'm here, Tala! What do you want?" Kai growled and yelled harshly.

"Your highness, you're home!" Tala exclaim, then froze when he saw Narumi, "I see you found a mate! That's great! Now, Boris wouldn't dare to try to take the throne from you. And you chose quite the looker, too. I approve."

Kai gently placed the burgundy-haired DigiDestined on the bench and stood in front of her protectively and possessively.

"What do you want, Tala?" Kai demanded.

"You never said hi to me when you return home from Earth!" The advisor laughed slightly.

"Hi. Now, what do you want?" Kai snapped.

"Ouch…" Tala winced, pretending to look hurt but became serious quickly, "It's about the humans again, they're beginning to rebel again. What's triggering them to act so aggressive towards us all of the sudden? I know that we're not on good terms with them, but this is getting absurd."

"I wonder..." Kai said, considering his words wisely.

"Do you think that Boris is behind the humans rebelling?" Narumi asked, knowing that's what Kai is thinking.

The dual-haired king bent over somewhat to look into the beautiful gold tinted chocolate brown eyes he had come to love so much.

"Mi." Kai spoke gently, "I want you to go to our room and wait for me, okay?"

"Nope, sorry." Narumi refused, "I want to help, besides with my senses I can help find any survivors."

"Please, just stay in our room and wait for me." Kai said, "If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Fine, but come back safely." Narumi said to her lover.

"I promise." Kai said with smile.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

"This is terrible…" Tala said, looking around in surprise at the fragments of the small town that surrounded between demon and human land.

The rubble replaced houses and structures where they used to be. Fire bounded at them from still burning buildings. Nothing was remained undamaged.

"Help!" a child screamed from beneath a minor pile of burnt wood.

Kai rushed to the small girl and pulled the rubble of burnt wood off of her small form before it did any other damage to her.

"Ah!" the little girl cried and clung to the king as she continued to sob into his side.

"You're alright." Tala cooed as he hugged the small girl, knowing that Kai is getting uncomfortable with the girl clinging onto him.

"When I find out who is behind this, they're so going to pay dearly with their lives!" the enraged king yelled.

 **A soldier: Your majesty, look!**

A soldier handed a small silver pendant to Kai.

"This is…" Tala began.

"I know Boris…" Kai confirmed.


	4. Preparing for War

**_Chapter 4: Preparing for War_**

"I can't believe this is happening…" Tala said with a growl.

The air was tense in the throne room, it was so great that you could cut a knife through it. It was late at night when Kai, Tala, and the royal guard returned from the small demolished village.

"I knew that this was going to happen eventually, and I just let it happen." Kai said with a pained look, slamming a fist on the armrest of his throne.

"Your majesty, it isn't your fault." Tala assured.

"Kai?" Narumi asked walked in vigilantly, sensing something was wrong with her lover, "What happened?"

"Mi…" Kai said, signaling the burgundy-haired Huntress to come to him.

Narumi obeyed and walked shyly to her king. She also felt confused because of the anxiety and uncomfortable because of the stares from the others she is getting.

 _Narumi's thoughts: Not many people know about me and Kai yet. In fact, they probably don't about me at all._

The young Huntress stood close to Kai, who reached out and pulled the young Fox Demon onto his lap. It caused everyone in the room but Kai and Tala gasped at this.

"Your highness, you finally found a mate?" The leader of the royal guard, Hiro, asked.

He looked at the burgundy-haired Huntress closely. Her burgundy colored hair caught his eye since it was a rare, yet stunning color and it seemed to glow brightly in the light. Not to mention, her chocolate brown eyes had a bit of a gold tint in them. On her face were three whisker-like markings, giving her a fox-like look. To add to her fox-like look were fox-like ears and tail that match her rare hair color. She reminded him of his father, who had same hair color, skin tone, and eyes.

"Yes, I have." Kai smiled at his fiancée, "We're getting married in a month, and Narumi's existence must remain a secret to Boris until I have him imprisoned in the darkest and deadliest part of my prison. I want Boris to be watched at all times, and Narumi must always have protection."

The dual-haired king looked to his lover.

"Mi, these are dangerous times now. I need you to promise me that you'll never be alone, especially with Boris." Kai begged as Narumi nodded.

"I'll be fine, I have my Artemis Rod." Narumi said to her king with smiled, "If anyone ever messes with me then they'll be in for a rude awakening."

"Your highness, what does your fiancée mean?" Brooklyn asked confused.

Narumi looks at Kai for permission and Kai nods. She gets off of Kai's lap and walks to the center of the room. The gold tint in her eyes took over as her pupils became thinner and her eyes completely turn gold. While her hair turns white as snow. Then they all saw that Narumi's blunt nails grown out into claws that were sharp and deadly. While the three whisker-like markings on her cheeks became darker.

"You're a Fox Demon and yet you're from Earth!? Tala asked confused.

"Pretty much." Narumi nodded before she pulls out her Artemis Rod from its leather band on her left leg and extend into an approximately 20 cm long rod.

"What is that?" Hiro asked, never seeing a weapon like that.

"It's called Artemis Rod, it's an Anti-Demon weapon." Narumi answered, "My older twin has its twin, Apollo Rod."

"That's amazing." Bryan said in awe.

"You haven't seen its true potential yet." Kai commented, "From what Mi and her sister have told me, Ray, Max, and Tyson that Artemis and Apollo Rod are both very powerful Anti-Demon weapons and have another weapon form."

"Really?" Brooklyn asked, surprised.

"Yup, mine's a scythe, while Sis' is a halberd." Narumi smiled as she turns back to her human form and withdraws her Artemis Rod.

Having enough for the day, Kai stood slowly, and picking up his lover and carrying her.

"That's enough for tonight. Don't bother me and my lover." Kai said as Narumi blushed when her king called her that, but she loved being called that anyway.

"Goodnight, you two!" Tala called after them as they left.

 **Meanwhile with Ray and Natsuki…**

"At least everything is peaceful here." Natsuki said as she sits on her bed in the room, she's sharing with Ray.

"I know, but I can't help it that something bad is going to happen." Ray said, stilling having that bad feeling.

"I'm sure that everything will be okay, that's what Sis would've say if she was here." Natsuki suggested.

"I hope you're right." Ray sighed.

 **Back at the Castle…**

"Kai, you look really exhausted. You should get try some sleep." Narumi said, comforting her king.

They were both lying in bed together, and Narumi could see Kai was struggling to stay awake.

 _Narumi's thoughts: Can he tell I'm nervous about the war going on?_

"Don't worry about me. You're my priority right now." Kai commented, while the burgundy-haired Hybrid was a little shocked to hear that.

"Yeah, but…" Narumi said, trying to explain.

"I know you're a little scared about the war." Kai admitted as Narumi looked at her lover curiously, "My heart has grown very close to yours, Mi, and allows me to know what you're feeling. You're also feeling… confused? What's up?"

"I'm worried about you. Everyone seemed so edgy. What's going on, Kai?" The burgundy-haired Hybrid said as she blushed.

"I…" The young demon king hesitated, "I'm sorry for not telling you, again. I won't lie to you. My kingdom is in danger. And, if the humans or disloyal demons find out about you, your life will also be in danger. Along with your sister and Harry when the time comes to bring him here."

Kai's appearance relaxed at the anxiety on Narumi's face. He pulled the Child of Balance closer and rubbed her back lightly, calming her.

"I'll protect you with my life. Nothing bad will happen to you." Kai solemnly vowed,

"Who says nothing bad will happen to you? I can't sit back and watch you die! I can't lose you…" Narumi cried as tears streamed down her face and shook slightly.

Kai's crimson eyes widened and he held his fiancée tighter.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere…" the demon king whispered into his lover's ear.

"Y-you have to promise me, Kai. That you h-have to . . ." the Warrior of Balance begged as she wept harder into Kai's chest.

"I promise, Mi. I'll never leave you." Kai promised, bringing Narumi's tear stained face up to look into her gold tinted brown eyes, and he kissed her softly.

The Fox Demon of Balance kissed her king back and leaned into him, listening to his calm heartbeat. Then the two then laid down and went to sleep.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Sir, I've got new information!" A man wearing the uniform of a demon soldier shouted, knocking on the door of his boss' isolated room.

"Get in here!" an angry voice called out.

The "soldier" walked into the isolated room carefully and saluted a purple-haired man.

"Sir, a friend of mine who works in the king's royal guard found out that he has a mate now." the "soldier" informed as the other man froze.

"You're sure about this?" the purple-haired man asked.

"Yes, Lord Boris! He saw the girl!" the "soldier" answered.

"I wonder if she's cute? Maybe I can…" purple-haired man trailed off, "Tell your 'friend' to keep an eye on Kai's lover."

"Yes, sir!" the "soldier" said, saluting before exiting the room.

"Things just got a lot more interesting…" purple-haired man grinned.

 **The Next Day at Ray's Village…**

"Ray! We need to talk!" a voice suddenly called from the front door.

"Huh?" Ray asked, opening the door, "Lee? What's wrong?"

"They're coming!" the other cat-like-demon cried.

"Calm down! Who's coming?" Natsuki asked.

"The humans…" Lee answered.

 **Meanwhile at the Castle…**

"Ohhh…" a certain DigiDestined groaned.

"How do you feel, love?" Kai asked his lover with concerned and gentle eyes.

"Tired… Sore…" Narumi groaned after a training session in order to properly control her powers, along with her Fox Demon side.

"Let's go inside, I think we've had enough training for the day." Kai suggested to his tired lover.

"Good idea." Narumi said tiredly.

Kai nodded and helped his fiancée from the ground. The Balance Fox Demon stumbled but remained on her feet thanks to the dual-haired demon king.

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

When they came back inside the castle, Narumi slept for the rest of the day, while Kai had other duties to do while his lover rested from the training session.

"Is everything complete, yet?" Kai asked.

"Just about, your majesty. We only need a few more days." Brooklyn confirmed as Kai nodded at him.

"Good. War is almost upon us." Kai informed, worry.


	5. Will you become my Queen?

**_Chapter 5: Will you become my Queen?_**

"We can't wait any longer! We need to contact the king, now!" Lee yelled in frustration.

He and Ray were both seated in the town's meeting room along with some of the other towns people.

"Calm down! I have already sent a messenger. There's nothing we can do until King Kai gets the message…" Ray said, but hated to admit it, but they were stuck here until help arrivals.

Then the sound of footsteps on grass reached Natsuki's sensitive hearing.

"Shh!" The DigiDestined of Chaos suddenly growled.

The Warrior of Chaos listened intently for the sound again. Then the crunching sound came again.

 _Natsuki's thoughts: There!_

Natsuki signaled Ray to stay before disappearing into thin air.

She reappeared outside of the building and hid behind some bushes, trying to find the source of the sound.

 _Natsuki's thoughts: We're not alone…_

The red tint in her brown eyes took over and turned completely red as her hair turn black as night, scanning the area for signs of an enemy. That's when she spotted a man dressed in black clothing who was trying to sneak into the small building.

 _Natsuki's thoughts: I don't think so!_

She pounced out of her hiding place and tackled the man to the ground before disappearing again. The man stumbled to his feet and looked around his surroundings anxiously.

 **The man: What was that?**

"Over here!" Natsuki growled as she appears in front of the human male, kicking him in the head.

The man let out a cry, falling to the ground, unconscious…

"Wake up!" Lee demanded, smacking the human's face.

"Stop, you could kill him!" Ray warned as he pulled his friend away from the unconscious human.

Lee just huffed and backed away from him.

"Listen here, human!" Ray shouted, shaking him, "If you don't stop pretending to be asleep, then you'll be sorry!"

Five minutes had passed by. Ray was staring at him so hard; that he would've burnt a hole through the man's head.

"Let me try something." Natsuki said, back in her human form.

"Are you this is a good idea?" Ray asked her.

"I won't overdue it. It'll be quick…" Natsuki said, ignoring her fussing friend and focused on the man tied to the chair.

Suddenly The red tint in her eyes took over as her pupils became thinner and her eyes completely turn red. Her entire body glow red and the Crest of Chaos appeared on her forehead.

"Wake up." Natsuki ordered in a voice that was older than her own, more mature.

Unexpectedly, the man woke up with a fearful look in his eyes.

 **The man: How are you doing that?!**

"Ray, what's going on?" Lee asked his friend.

"Natsu, Naru, and the other Warriors' Crest gave them powers." Ray enlighten, "One of Natsuki's powers is the power of compel."

"Who is your commanding officer and what is he planning?" Natsuki asked again in the same more mature.

 **The man: His name is Boris! His planning of sending more troops and destroy this village!**

Natsuki's eyes returned to normal, shaking off the feeling of the Chaos Radiance. She then began to wobble and began to fall, and Ray caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Natsu!" Ray shouted, worry for his friend.

"I'm okay." Natsuki said as she slowly stood up.

"Now, more human troops are coming, and Boris is their leader!" Ray exclaimed

"You don't mean…" Natsuki said but trailed off.

"It's THAT Boris," Ray confirmed the Hybrid's suspicions.

 _Natsuki's thoughts: We all just lost the last bit of hope we had. Kai, we need your help…_

 **Meanwhile, at the Castle…**

A month had passed since Narumi and Natsuki's arrival, and today was Narumi and Kai's wedding. A large courtyard had been set up and decorated for the things needed for their wedding.

Kai walked around to make sure everything was in the right place. He wouldn't allow anything to go wrong on his wedding day.

 **An Hour Later…**

 **The Preacher: Now the bride and groom will exchange vows.**

The couple then turned to look at each other, holding hands.

"Mi, the first time I met you, I was impressed by how well a Fox Demon girl was at fighting and using magic. You're the strongest person I have ever met. You also surprised us all about your Fox Demon heritage and you being a Huntress. True, in the beginning you were very cautious about making friends, but that changed as time went on and I have to say that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life to be with you and your son." Kai said to the blushing bride.

"Kai, when we first met, I wasn't sure why I felt safe in your arms. You told me that you would never avoid me, because of my heritage and powers, and you kept your word and never did avoid me. Instead, you helped me when I slowly became afraid of the dark _and_ myself. People were drawn to you because you are kind, brave, and understanding. I started falling for you, even though I've tried to fight the emotions and soon I gave in. I must confess I'm happy that I listen to my heart instead of my head. And I love you." The Child of Balance said.

 **The Preacher: Do you, Narumi Kanbara, take Lord Kai to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in self and swear to love her and be faithful to her if you both share lives?**

"I do." Narumi answered as she looked at her lover with a smile.

Narumi was wearing a gorgeous white kimono wedding gown that Kai gave to her. He told her that it belonged to his mother, and he wanted the Balance Fox Demon to wear it for their wedding.

 **The Preacher: And do you, Lord Kai Hiwatari, take Narumi to be your lawfully wedded wife,** **through sickness and in self and swear to love her and be faithful to her as long as you both share lives?**

"I do." Kai said as he returned the smile to his lover.

He was wearing the royal uniform that his father had given to him before he died for a day like this.

 **The Preacher: You may now kiss the bride.**

"Gladly." Kai said as her finally kissed his queen passionately.

He picked up the burgundy-haired DigiDestined and carried her bridal style as the small group of demons, who already knew about Narumi, cheered.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever set eyes on." Kai said, carrying Narumi.

"And you're the hottest guy I ever set eyes on!" The Fox Demon Hybrid giggled.

The two went their room and changed into their pajamas' and got into bed. Kai wrapped his arms around Narumi possessively and protectively and kissed her forehead.

"I'll keep you safe and no harm will come towards you." Kai said as Narumi grinned and snuggled closer to her now husband.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, _my_ king." Narumi said in Japanese.  
 **Translation: I love you.**

"And I love you too, _my_ queen." Kai said smiling.

 **In the Meantime,**

 **A traitorous demon: Lord Boris!**

The demon traitor stood next to the purple-haired man, who was watching the Castle of the Demon Kingdom from a distant hill.

 **Traitorous demon: It's been confirmed! King Kai has a queen now!"**

"Good! Very good… Your world will crumble down before your eyes! Prepare to move out the moment I give the word!" Boris ordered his men.

His armed forces of both humans and traitorous demons responded by cheering. "Victory for Boris!"

 **Human #2: We'll kick their asses!"**

It was like music to Boris' ears…

 **The Next Day…**

"This can't be!" Kai shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but it's all true. And you know what that means? They'll break through and attack us any day. It could be tomorrow, next week, next month… Who knows! If only I could get inside his mind." Tala said as he clenched his fists.

Kai fell back into his throne and sighed.

"By the firmness of the letter the village may have already been destroyed by the Humans." Brooklyn began, "Sire, I propose calling back Ray and Natsuki. They should have no problem with returning. We could use their battle knowledge. Especially with Lady Narumi's sister also a Huntress and DigiDestined."

"No. The whole town will be evacuated to the capital." Kai order as everyone was shocked by the demon king's words.

"Your majesty, have you gone mad? A _whole_ town?" Tala reasoned.

"Silence! I'm sure General Ray won't return while his village suffers. I, myself, would rather not have them suffer additionally. Knowing Natsu, she'll stay and help him. They'll escort the townspeople here, where we can protect them appropriately." Kai said.

"But…" Brooklyn spoke.

"You dare challenge my order?" the demon king warned Brooklyn, who immediately close his mouth.

 _Tala's thoughts: He's changed in some way. The king would never even think about our feelings before. But now… Narumi, it's her. She's changing the king, for the better…_

"Response to General Ray instantly! Tell him what I have told you!" the demon king ordered.

"Yes sir!" Brooklyn shouted.

 **With Narumi…**

Narumi was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, taking in the beauty of the night sky. The Child of Balance turned around when the two heard footsteps approaching her.

"Hello?" Narumi asked.

"Hello, Narumi." Hiro said, sitting next to the Child of Balance.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." The demon queen blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. My name is Hiro, I'm Tyson's older brother." Hiro answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiro." Narumi smiled happily.

 _Hiro's thoughts: She looks like my father, yet she smiles like my mother._

"It's so pretty." Narumi said simply.

"Huh?" Hiro asked then looks at the full moon, "The moon?"

"Yeah…" Narumi answered.

Suddenly, her head started to hurt as if something was barging into her head, forcefully.

"Gah!" the demon queen cried out in agony.

"Narumi, what's wrong?" Hiro asked, concerned.

"I don't know! My head's hurting, and… I'm seeing images." The burgundy-haired fox-girl growled as she clutched her head in pain and dropped to her knees.

"Hold on!" The captain of the royal guard said, kneeing next to Narumi and began to call for help.

"What's that?" Narumi asked as she stopped moving.

 ** _Vision_**

 ** _A man who was dressed in black clothing was sneaking around the external area of the Demon Castle. He climbed over a wall and made to the internal ring of the castle. He was getting closer… to her._**

 ** _End vision_**

"Who're you?" Hiro asked as a cloaked figure walk towards them, "I asked who you are!"

The shadowy man jumped forward and grabbed Narumi away from Hiro. The held up a short knife to the demon queen's neck.

"Not a step closer, or she'll get hurt!" the man warned.

 _Narumi's thoughts: Dammit! Why didn't I think of bringing Artemis Rod with me!?_

"Narumi!" Kai shouted running through the courtyard. "Who are you? You're… a Demon? A traitor, without a doubt! Release her at once!"

"Why would you care about this Fox Demon, King Kai? Is she perhaps your lover?" The cloaked man laughed harshly.

 _The man's thoughts: Confirm my theories, whelp._

Kai then froze in fear.

 _Kai's thoughts: This can't be happening. They can't know about her._

"I don't have to answer to you! Let her go! You will obey my orders!" Kai shouted.

"Don't think so." The man said as the knife drew closer to Narumi.

Narumi then focus on turning one nail into a claw. She then pokes her thumb with the nail just enough to draw blood.

"I'll give three seconds to let me go." Narumi warned.

"Or what?" the intruder asked.

Suddenly, Narumi slipped out of the kidnapper 's arms, then ran towards Kai, Tyson, Hiro and the others. At that moment, the intruder threw his knife towards Narumi.

"MI!" Kai screamed.

As if she knew what she was doing, Narumi smeared some blood on her palm and did some hand signs. The fox-girl then turned around and slammed her palm onto the ground as symbols appear on the ground.

 ** _Narumi: SUMMONING JUTSU!_**

A cloud of smoke appears around her and the knife went through the heavy smoke.

"NARUMI/LADY NARUMI/NARU!" Kai, Hiro, Tyson, and Max shouted.

Kai's eyes widen in fear at the possible sight of Narumi's dead body, when the smoke clear.

"What was that!?" Max asked, surprised.

Out of the blue, a huge tail swing through the smoke, hitting the intruder in the stomach.

The smoke clear and there stood a huge red-orange nine-tailed fox with red eyes. Narumi stood there, unharmed with one tail stopping the knife in its path.

"What is that?!" the man asked.

"This is Kurama, from the fox clan." Narumi introduced, "I summoned him when you fling your knife at me."

Narumi pulled the knife out of one of Kurama's tail and examined it, then sniffed it.

"You know your poisons well, you dipped your knife in a paralyzing poison." Narumi said, throwing the knife into a tree without looking.

 **"Now leave before my summoner orders me to attack you."** Kurama growls.

The jumped backwards away from her.

 _The man's thoughts: So, they are lovers._

"This is not over yet, that's a promise!" the cloaked demon yelled before taking off.

The royal guard chased after him while Kai ignored them and hurried to his wife in worry.

 **"Get back-"** Kurama snarled, but stopped.

"Kurama, let him go!" Narumi order/interrupted.

 **"As you wish."** Kurama said, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Narumi then was taking deep breaths and looking tired.

"Well, that was tiring." Narumi commented before passing out.

"Narumi!" Kai shouted, barely catching her and held his lover close, "Wake up, please. Tell me that you're okay…"

Hiro then kneel down next to the king and queen.

"Let me see." Hiro said, placing two fingers on Narumi's neck and checked for a pulse. He then sighed, "The queen's okay, your majesty. She's just unconscious."

Kai sighed in relief.

"Who was that?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know, but there's was something familiar about him…" Kai said youngest Granger.


	6. Questions Unanswered

**_Chapter 6: Questions Unanswered_**

A month passed since the incident of the attempted kidnapping on the demon queen. Plus, learning more about Narumi's powers and that she and Natsuki have summoning contracts to the fox clan. Kai had question Narumi about the incident, but she always said the same exact thing.

"I don't know what happened. My head began to hurt, and that's when I saw these… _images_. It was like I was seeing the future." Narumi explained.

"What makes you say that, Mi?" Kai asked.

"The images I saw the guy who tried to kidnap me. I saw him sneaking into the castle and coming to where Hiro and I were at. Then a few seconds later, he was there…" Narumi trailed off, seemed lost in thought.

Kai just sighed and hugged his queen tightly.

"It's okay now, Mi. I won't let him hurt you." Kai swore, calming his mate.

"Your highness, I need to speak to you about something." a voice called out from the entrance to the throne room.

"What is it, Hiro?" the demon king asked impatiently.

"Could we talk privately?" Hiro asked.

Kai sighed and signaled Narumi to get off of his lap. The burgundy-haired DigiDestined nodded and walked out the throne room.

"Mi!" the demon king called out, stopping his queen, "Wait for me in the garden."

Narumi understood and walked off. The room then was silent for a few of minutes.

"Well?" Kai asked, expecting an answer from the royal guard.

"It's about Narumi and her sister, sir." Hiro insisted.

"What about the twins?" The dual-haired king asked.

"Nothing. It's just…" Hiro trailed off.

"Spit it out!" Kai ordered

"I think the queen and her sister might be mine and Tyson's long-lost sisters!" Hiro spat out.

"Excuse me?" Kai asked confused.

"I know that it sounds silly, but it must be true!" Hiro said, beginning to feel frustrated.

"What makes you think that?" Kai requested.

"Lady Narumi looks too much like my father, but she acts like my mother. While her sister looks like my mother, she acts like our father! It can't be a coincidence, sir!" Hiro declared.

"They're not even from this world, Hiro!" Kai exclaimed.

"That's what makes me certain! Your majesty, when my younger sisters were born, someone kidnapped them both. I don't know what precisely happened to them, but I know one thing. The two were both taken to another world called Earth. That's where her highness and her sister are from, isn't it? Narumi and her sister are both from Earth!" Hiro reasoned.

"I…" Kai trailed off as his eyes widened.

"Tell me the truth!" Hiro demanded.

"Don't talk to Kai like that!" a voice shouted from behind Hiro, and gasped.

"Your highness! What did you hear?" Hiro asked nervous.

Things weren't going as the captain of the royal guard had plan for in the first place.

"I was eavesdropping." Narumi blushed slightly.

The Chosen Child of Balance pointed at the door where she was listening from. She then places her hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Hiro, why didn't you come and talk to me?" The burgundy-haired fox-girl asked, hurt.

"Your highness… Narumi. I'm sorry. I should've come to you…" the royal guard said honestly.

The demon queen smiled and hugged her perhaps long-lost older brother.

"It's okay. But, next time if there's something important involving me, come to me first, okay? And call me Naru! I mean, if you could be mine and Sis' long-lost older brother, and being called 'your highness' is kinda uncomfortable." Narumi said as Hiro nodded and excused himself.

"First, he has something vital to work out, and then he walks away. I'll never understand that man…" the demon king stated and sighed.

He was feeling very exhausted already. Narumi giggled and returned to her place on Kai's lap.

"He does have a lot to think about anyway. I can't believe it myself… I _think_ that Oneechan and I were both born on Earth. I could be wrong, though." The demon queen shrugged.

"Let's not worry about that right now. What _you_ need to worry about is staying safe." Kai said to his lover.

"I know! You tell me that every day!" Narumi pouted as her fox ears and tail twitch and Kai chuckled.

"You know why, right?" Kai asked as Narumi blushed at her king's words.

"Because I'm the only one who'll carry your heir someday?" Narumi guessed, playing dumb.

"Yes and no." Kai told, leaning in and kissed his queen, "I want you to be safe because I love you, and I can't live without you."

"How could you say that? What if I do…" Narumi replied.

"Don't finish that sentence! I WON'T allow anything to happen to you." the demon king cut her off, "If I do happen to screw up and something bad does happen to you, which it ever won't, I wouldn't even dither to follow after you."

Narumi felt hot tears in her gold tinted chocolate brown eyes and hugged Kai tightly.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, please?" Narumi asked quickly and buried her face in Kai's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"Yeah…" Kai said quietly as a few minutes of comfortable silence passed by.

"Aren't Ray and Oneechan supposed to be coming back soon today?" Narumi asked, while the demon king recalled the letter he been given.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **A messenger: _A message for you, your majesty!"_**

 ** _He gave Kai a letter and Kai opened it and read it._**

 ** _Your highness, King Kai,_**

 ** _I've received your instructions, and I'm very thankful for that. With the whole village to move to the capital, it'll probably take a few weeks to arrive._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Ray Kon_**

 ** _End flashback_**

"Your majesty, Lord Kai!" Someone shouted, breaking their comfortable silence.

"What do you want now, Tala?" Kai asked harshly.

"Ray and Natsuki are back!" Tala yelled, ignoring the demon king's harshness.

"They are? Let's go, Kai!" Narumi exclaimed as she jumped off of Kai's lap.

"Mi, you need to be careful, remember?" Kai panicked.

"I'll be fine! Let's go!" The burgundy-haired Chosen Child said, taking off running.

"Mi, wait!" Kai shouted, running after his queen, while Tala chuckled and followed them.

 **Outside…**

"SIS!" Natsuki yelled when she saw her twin.

"Oneechan! Ray!" Narumi yelled back and hugged Natsuki, "I've been so worried! I heard that a battle broke out in Ray's village and couldn't help but worry."

"Your highness, is this your sister?" Brooklyn asked looking at Chosen Child of Chaos.

"Yeah, this is Natsuki!" Narumi introduced, "Oneechan, this is Brooklyn, Kai's strategist."

"It's please to meet you, Ms. Kanbara." Brooklyn greeted politely.

Brooklyn could see that Natsuki was identical to the queen, expect she had dark blue hair instead of the unique burgundy hair color. Although he could see a bit of crimson tint in her brown eyes, along having the same three whisker-like markings on her cheeks.

"Call me Natsu, that's what everyone calls me." Natsuki responded with a slight blush as Narumi chuckled.

"What's got you chuckling?" Kai asked his mate.

"I think that it's safe to say that Brooklyn and Oneechan like each other." The Chosen Child of Balance answer her king.

Kai looked at the two and were talking like they been friends for years.

"Who knows maybe you two will becomes in-laws in the far future." Tyson said as he nudged Kai a bit, but Kai just glared at him, "Or not…"

"I'm sure that Oneechan and Brooklyn will be married someday, right, Kai?" Narumi asked as she looked at him while tapping her foot.

"Yes, Natsu and Brooklyn will be together someday, but they'll need time." the demon king sighed.

Tyson, Max and Ray looked at one another before looking at Kai again.

"Wow, your highness, Naru has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" Ray said smugly, while the young demon king gave him a death glare.

"Do you want to die first, Kon?" Kai threatened.

"Right…" Ray laughed awkwardly and backed off at bit.

"Kai!" Narumi scolded her husband.

Kai sighed, wrapping his arms around Narumi's waist while still glaring at the cat-like demon, daring him to say anything else. The cat-like demon just kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say everything else that'll get him kill.

"Your highness!" Kane called out to Narumi and stood next to her, "Your highness, you shouldn't be out in the cold air at this moment."

 _Ray's thoughts: Your highness? Narumi and Kai must've gotten married!_

The Chosen Child of Balance gave the doctor a funny look.

"What do you mean by that?" Narumi asked.

"I found out why you were vomiting been really bad." Kane informed them.

"How did you know?" Narumi asked as she laughed anxiously when Kai gave her a concerned look.

 _Narumi's thoughts:_ _I thought I hid it well too…_

"I caught you vomiting about five times this morning." Kane said, shaking his head, "Your highness, if something is wrong you _must_ tell someone. Whether it could me, Lord Kai, or even a servant! Don't hide important things from us!"

Kai then placed his hands on his hips. It was his turn to look at his wife.

"Okay, I confess haven't been feeling well lately, it's probably just the stomach flu, I always get those in this time of year." Narumi explained.

"But your case is different." Kane explained.

"Is Mi going to be alright?" The demon king asked quickly and soon all eyes were on Kane.

"Well, I looked over some of her medical files that Ms. Natsuki gave me before she left. It's nothing serious, but if she doesn't rest it could be then." Kane clarified.

"But what's wrong with Naru?" Tyson asked.

"She has Gerwagur's Syndrome" Kane said simply.

"Is it serious!?" Narumi barked, frighten, "I really don't want to go back to another hospital!"

"Narumi!" Kai yelled, while the burgundy-haired fox-girl became quiet, tears threatening to stream down from her eyes. Kai just sighed and hugged her tightly, "You'll be okay as long as you rest."

The demon queen looked up at her king, confused by this.

"Uh…" Kai straggled off as he thought of a way to explain it, "It's kind of like our version of the flu."

"Oh." Narumi said, blushing, "Why didn't you tell me, before I started freaking out!? I have a headache now…"

"Sorry, my queen," Kai said honestly, before picking Narumi up and held her bridal style.

"Naru's even got him apologizing." Ray snickered and whispered to Max and the others as they giggled.

"I heard that, Kon!" Kai yelled

"Ha ha…" Ray flinched, laughing nervously.

"Whatever." Kai muttered as he carried Narumi back into the castle with Kane following.

Tala just stood there, eavesdropping on the discussion. He had to pinch his arm to keep himself from laughing out loud. Then, a thought struck him like a lightning strike.

"Wait!" Tala yelled after the demon king, who was gone, "What do we do with all these people?"

"Don't worry, Tala." Ray said, "I've already deliberated that with Lord Kai. They all will be staying at the shelters for the moment. Then we'll reclaim our home back."

"I hope we'll get that chance." Natsuki said as she looked down.

 _Natsuki's thoughts: Things will only get harder from here on out…_

 **Meanwhile...**

"You had her, and you just let her go?" Boris bellowed at the cloaked figure, "Do you know how significant that brat is to my plans? Her ability is rare and valuable! That's why they sent her and her sister away!"

"Chill, 'Master' Boris." The cloaked figure said, while Boris was so angry his face turned bright red.

"Do _NOT_ speak to me that way ever again!" Boris ordered.

 _The cloaked figure's thoughts: If this guy wasn't so strong, I would've killed him!_

The cloaked man then pulled down his hood. He had short silver hair and green eyes.

"I won't fail next time." The silver-haired man vowed.

"You better not be lying, Nate, or I'll kill you." Boris threatened as Nate laughed at his threat.

"Good luck trying to find someone who can substitute me." Nate said smugly.

"Just do your job!" Boris shouted, but knew that he was right.

No one could replace the young man who was standing right in front of him.

"Whatever." Nate said, turning to leave.

"Go after the queen when she's alone and defenseless. The hard thing will be getting her alone, especially with that whelp king beside her all the time." Boris ordered as Nate nodded without turning and left.

 _Nate's thoughts: You think I don't know that already? I can't wait until I'm done with him…_

 **Meanwhile Back at the Castle…**

Salima walked down the hallway and smiled at the nice breeze after checking some of townsfolks from Ray's village.

 _Salima's thoughts: At least it isn't so hot anymore_

"Hey, honey!" Kane called, getting her attention.

"Hello, Kane. How's Lady Narumi?" the red-haired woman asked, walking next to her husband.

"Tired and sore, but besides that she'll be fine. And the villagers?" Kane answered and asked.

"They'll all doing great." Salima smiled, "Luckily not a lot of them were injured."

"That's wonderful!" Kane exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go to the town." Kane said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the castle's main doors.

"Don't you have to be close to her highness?" Salima asked.

"She'll be fine. I left some medicine with her and Lord Kai will be there with her. If they need me, they could easily find me." Kane answered as Salima nodded and followed her husband to the main doors of the castle.

 **With Kai and Narumi…**

"How're you feeling?" Kai asked his wife, who was resting in bed.

"Better than I did yesterday. The stuff Kane gave me is helping." Narumi sighed and cuddled closer to her husband, who was also lying on the bed with her, "Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah?" Kai asked his wife.

"That person who tried to abduct me… I think I met him once." Narumi answered truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Kai looked at the Chosen Child of Balance, worried.

"I don't know how to quite explain it." The demon queen sighed, "Perhaps I'm thinking of someone else…"

"Don't worry about it for the time being. Just focus on getting well. Maybe we'll both look into it later…" The dual-haired king yawned.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Narumi said to her lover.

"For what?" Kai asked, curious.

"You stayed up all night just to watch me…" Narumi said as Kai smiled.

"It isn't your fault. I didn't mind staring at your beautiful sleeping face all night." Kai said as Narumi blushed and kissed her king's cheek.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, _my_ king." Narumi said with a smile.

"I love you also, _my_ queen." Kai smiled as his eyes began to close and Narumi giggled.

"Go ahead and sleep. _I'll_ watch you this time." Narumi giggled as Kai smirked and kissed her on the lips before falling asleep.

 _Narumi's thoughts: You were always the one protecting me, Kai. But someday it'll be my turn to protect **you**_.

Soon, Narumi felt her eyes grow heavy, and soon she also fell asleep.

 **Outside…**

Nate watched Narumi and Kai through a portal he created precisely for spying on them.

"Aw, they're so adorable together! I wonder how Kai will feel when I have to take her away. I'll probably be a dead man. The queen won't be away from him for long." Nate said as he made the portal vanish, and he stood up.

 _Nate's thoughts: We used to come here when we were kids._

He was standing at a small hill that had a perfect view of the demon castle.

 _Nate's thoughts: How did it all come to this? I wish I could tell you the truth. You too, Naru, Natsu. But very soon…_


	7. Secrets

**_Chapter 7: Secrets_**

The months passed by very quickly. Brooklyn and Natsuki started dating, much to Narumi's delight.

The Demon Kingdom was in deep a winter. Most folks stayed indoors during the cold, harsh winter. The ferocious, cold winds were much tougher this year than they were the years before. But, the freezing weather was not the only thing causing tension throughout the kingdom.

"I wonder why they haven't attacked yet" Kai asked no one.

He was sitting on his throne, and the important people of the castle gathered around him, wondering the same thing.

"What I'm wondering is why they tried to take Lady Naru that time." Hiro asked, worried, along with Tyson.

 _Tyson's thoughts: If she and Natsuki are mine and Hiro's little sisters, then I can't lose them not before I even get a chance to know the truth…_

"I think it has something to do with her power." Brooklyn suggested.

"NO!" Kai shouted as Everyone turned their attention to the king, "She doesn't have any sort of that power!"

"Your highness, you can't reject about what had happened! I know that you're worried about her, and believe me, we all are, but she _does_ have…" Tala said.

"I won't admit it!" Kai yelled, cutting off Tala, "If she does have that power, then she'll be a target! You all know what those powers are! She _doesn't_ have them!"

No one ever seen the demon king so angry in their life before.

"Kai?" a certain DigiDestined asked.

Surprised, Kai look towards the entrance to the throne room.

"Mi? Are you okay?" Kai asked Narumi walks closer to her lover.

"I'm okay, but what about you and the others? You seemed furious a second ago…" Narumi said, sensing the pressure in the room even from the main hall thanks to her enhanced senses.

 _Narumi's thoughts: It seems that I can sense a lot more things lately than usual…_

"Don't worry about me, love. I'm just a bit stressed from attacks - or lack of attacks, I should say- by the humans." Kai answer his lover, but the demon queen knew that he was lying.

"It's about the new ability I can do, isn't it?" Narumi asked as the room fell silent.

 _Narumi's thoughts: If I want to find out the truth, I'll need to be blunt._

"No, Narumi." Kai replied.

Narumi knew that he was lying because he said her full name instead of her nickname he gave her.

"Please, tell me the truth! I can take it!" The burgundy-haired fox-girl said flustered, "I took on scarier people and monsters than Boris and you know it!"

She winced a little when she felt her stomach starting to hurt. The dual-haired king stood up quickly and was at his queen's side in a second.

"You shouldn't be stressing yourself like that!" Kai exclaimed as worry was written on his face, while Narumi sighed.

"We both need to talk about this. You know that I'm right, Kai." Narumi said, waiting for her king to answer.

"Yeah." Kai answered gently. "You're right, but let's talk about it later. I want you to rest for a while."

"You promise?" Narumi asked her mate.

"Yes." Kai promised, knowing he can't keep it hidden forever.

Satisfied, Narumi left the throne room.

"There's something special about the queen…" Brooklyn admitted to Hiro.

"I agree. If any other person ever talked to the king like that, that person would be locked up in the dungeon for the night." Hiro responded, but Kai ignored the other people in the throne room.

He was lost in his own thoughts, knowing that he and Narumi would have to talk about this.

 **In the Hallway...**

Narumi was walking down the hallway and stopped when she remembered that she was nearing the secret door to the garden.

 _Narumi's thoughts: This leads to the garden that Kai showed me when I came here. I haven't seen it in a while._

Narumi was feeling along the wall for that one odd block that could be pushed in, to open the door. She found it and pushed it in. A soft _click_ was heard as the bricks unlocked to reveal an open-air path. The Fox Demon of Balance followed the open path, unaware that door closed behind her.

 _Narumi's thoughts: Maybe this wasn't a good idea… It's cold out here!_

Soon, Narumi arrived at the private garden and forgot her last thought about the cold weather.

"Wow…" the demon queen said, shocked and surprised.

The garden was twinkling, and everything look like that it was all made of glass instead of Earth. The DigiDestined of Balance then walked to a flower and bent down and touched it softly.

 _Narumi's thoughts: They're frozen!_

Narumi then stood back up and looked at the other plants in the garden.

 _Narumi's thoughts: They all are!_

Even in a depressing state because of the harsh winter; the garden still looked as beautiful as it was before when she first seen it.

Out of the blue, her head started to hurt again. The burgundy-haired fox-girl walk to a tree slowly and leaned against it for support.

 _Narumi's thoughts: I know this feeling! Am I having another vision?_

As if her questions were answer, pictures like before began to pop up in her head like a movie.

 ** _Vision_**

 ** _The same man who tried to kidnapped Narumi before was running at maximum speed towards the demon castle. His face could be seen this time, and he had a vital expression. The man quickly jumped before running into the wall, and seemed to be running up the wall like ninja. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of him and ate him._**

 ** _He began to run again, and hid in the shadows whenever someone was walking nearby. Once the coast was clear, the mystery man rushed to a wall and began to feel it. He pushed the same brick that Narumi had pushed before, and the wall-door opened for him like it did before. He stepped inside the open path, and the wall-door closed behind him like it did to Narumi. Now he was just walking instead of running like he was before. Closer…_**

 ** _End vision_**

Narumi opened her gold tinted chocolate brown eyes to meet green ones. The cloaked man was only inches away from her. But, the Chosen Child of Balance didn't feel frightened what so ever. Instead of fear, she felt safe, almost like she was meeting up with an old friend from somewhere before.

"Naru" the man said to Huntress of Balance.

"Why do I feel like I met you somewhere before?" the burgundy-haired fox-teen asked quietly.

"Because you do." The man responded as he pulls down his hood, and Narumi's eyes widened.

"I remember you now, Oneechan and I met you at the Digital World when we were both six!" Narumi gasped.

"Try not to talk so loudly." The man said to Narumi.

"Sorry. But what are you here? Are you from The Demon Kingdom like Kai and the others?" Narumi asked, looking at the silver-haired man closely, "And why do you look the same as before?"

The taller man grinned.

 _The man's thoughts: Same old Narumi. Always curious as usual._

"All your questions will be answered soon. And yes, I am from this world." The man said to the curious Huntress.

"Then how did you get to my world?" Narumi said, confused.

"There's not much I can't say without explaining the whole truth. But, I can tell you is that I was sent to Earth to protect you and your sister." The man clarified.

"Protect us? Why do you need to do that?" The demon queen said, even more confused.

"Your abilities." The man quickly answered.

"You mean how I can sometimes see the future and Oneechan can sense energy around us? But the seeing the future only happened twice. I thought it was a weird side effect of being in a new world." Narumi mumbled.

"You were always funny, Naru." The silver-haired man laughed.

"Hey!" Narumi pouted as her fox-ears and tail straighten.

"How are you and Kai doing?" the man asked as the demon queen blushed.

"We're both doing great! I'm so happy and safe whenever I'm with Kai. Is Kai the one who you were talking about when you told me I would find love and peace with a dual-haired guy one day? I didn't believe you back then, but I do now…" Narumi said, but cut off when she shivered slightly.

It was getting colder than usual. The older man then removed his cloak and placed it on Narumi 's shoulders, to protect her from cold weather.

"Thanks." Narumi smiled slightly as the other man nodded and looked up at the sky.

"I just realized I don't even know your name yet!" Narumi exclaimed.

"I never told you? It's Nate." The silver-haired man chuckled.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Nate!" Narumi smiled, brightly as Nate pulled the burgundy-haired Huntress into a hug.

"I've missed you, little sister." Nate smiled as Narumi's eyes widened. "Please tell no one of our meeting or who I really am. Until next time."

"Wait!" Narumi please, but, Nate disappeared into the shadows, "He called me little sister."

The demon queen suddenly felt very exhausted.

"Maybe I should get back inside…" The burgundy-haired Fox Feral said as she started to walk for the exit, but fell to her knees instead, "Can't… Get up…"

Then, everything went dark around her.

 **An Hour Later...**

"Narumi! Please! Open your eyes! NARUMI!" a familiar voice shouted.

Narumi could hear the voice calling out to her. Plus, it sounded familiar.

"No, this ISN'T happening! Narumi, please!" the voice begged.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the familiar face of her mate.

"Kai…" Narumi said weakly.

Instead of feeling the cold snow that was underneath her, she felt a soft, warm bed.

"Mi, you're awake! Thank God!" Kai exclaimed, hugging her gently, "I was worried! Don't _ever_ do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry…" Narumi smiled softly at her lover as she closed her eyes again.

"Mi?" Kai ask softly as she opened her eyes again and her king sighed.

"Everything looks fine." Kane said and sighed, "Your highness, why did you do that? You should know that you're weak during the winter."

Narumi opened her mouth to explained, but closed it swiftly.

 _Narumi's thoughts: I can't tell them. Nate didn't want me to._

"I really wanted to see the garden again… I guess that it wasn't such a good idea?" Narumi grinned sheepishly.

"You should've waited until spring when you're strong enough." Kai sighed.

"I guess you're right." Narumi smiled slightly.

 _Narumi's thoughts: But by the way everything looked like glass… it was amazing._

Narumi wanted to see it again, but decided to wait until she was strong enough. She didn't want to end up making Kai worry again.

"Oh yeah! How's Oneechan doing, I thought that I felt her being sick?" Narumi asked.

"Natsuki is a little sick too, Brooklyn is watching over her. I suggest you go visit her-" Kane smiled.

"Great!" Narumi exclaimed about to sit up but was stopped by Kai.

"AFTER you get some more rest." Kane finished as Narumi huffed but gave up.

"Alright. But the instant I'm feeling better, I'm going to go see her!" Narumi pouted.

"And I'll go with you." Kai said.

"Kai?" Narumi asked her lover.

"I'm not letting you go off alone, not after what just happened. I would go insane thinking about you might've gotten in trouble again." Kai told.

Narumi frowned, but didn't protest. She knew that Kai was worried about her safety and wanted to keep her safe.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, _my_ king." Narumi said with a smile

"And I love you too, _my_ queen." Kai smiled back.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Where have you been!?" Boris yelled at Nate as he walked into the room.

"Watching the queen, like you asked me." Nate replied, sounding bored.

"Okay, where is she?" Boris asked.

Nate then shot Boris a death glare, and, for once, Boris looked a little scared.

"With King Kai, regularly! If you're getting so annoyed, then why don't you go get the queen yourself?" Chris asked.

Nate knew that he would, and couldn't do that. Boris got his courage back.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Boris bellowed.

Nate pinned him to the wall in just seconds. The purple-haired man gulped, but regretted it the moment he felt something sharp cut his neck. Any movement, even tiny movement, it would be the end of him. Everything looked like it had frozen in time, and the two remained that was for five minutes.

"I could kill you right now and walk away." Nate said, feeling his patience cracked and vanishing.

 _Nate's thoughts: I should kill him. Then everything can end. But_...

Nate then let go of Boris. Boris fell to the ground and got away from the silver-haired man.

"Just as I need you, you need me!" Boris laughed.

 _Nate's thoughts: He's right. There's nothing I can do… yet. You're going to pay for what you did, Boris. Cross my heart and hope to die… I'll always be there to protect the Children of Balance_ _and Chaos._


	8. That was Unexpected

**_Chapter 8: That was Unexpected_**

A few more months passed, and a certain burgundy-haired Fox Demon was feeling better.

The weather was starting to get warmer and people started going outside more often. The Demon Kingdom was no longer a lonely and deserted place. One of those people that was outside, enjoying the sun was the young demon queen.

"The air feels so nice today!" Narumi said happily, walking along the open path leading to courtyard.

The Warrior of Balance came to the large area of open space, but didn't stop there. Instead, walked towards where the gate to the town. She looked at the large gate and smiled a little.

 _Narumi's thoughts: The last time I passed through these gates was around eight months ago. It's been a long time since Oneechan and I came here._

She looked through the castle gate to see the people of the town walking around. She had been cooped up on the castle grounds for her own protection.

 _Narumi's thoughts: I know that Kai is worried about me, but I really want to go and see the town. Plus, I know that he would never take me himself, even if I do have Artemis Rod with me…_

Then, a brilliant idea pop into her head. She then opened the gate just enough to slip through it.

 _Narumi's thoughts: Kai won't mind if he doesn't find out. I'll only be gone for an hour…_

Narumi looked all around them with enthusiasm. The shops were all so fascinating, as were the townspeople. People they didn't even know, which was about everyone in the town, would stop to say "hello" before going back to their job or errands. Some other people even stopped to congratulate her on her marriage.

 **An old woman: You're quite young, aren't you? And you're so cute! Your husband must be a lucky man!"**

"Thank you, ma'am!" Narumi said as she began to walk away, but the woman stopped her.

 **An old woman: Take this, it's strawberry flavored! And don't worry it's on the house.**

The Duo looked at what she was offering and smiled. Narumi took the fluffy, pink, creamy looking pastry and held it in her hands hand.

"Thank you!" the Child of Balance thanked as the two walked away while each took small bites of the pasty.

 _Narumi's thought's: This is so good! What have I been missing while Oneechan and I have been stuck in the castle?_

After a while, many other people offered the two all types of goodies. Some she turned down, because there was just too much to carry. But she would thank them for the offer.

Feeling exhausted, she decided to find a nice shady area where they both could rest, which the Huntress of Balance had no problem finding a place. She sat down a bench that was close to a fountain and rested under a tree.

"This place is different from Earth." Narumi commented as she grinned, "I know it's better. This is our new home, and I never want to go back to Earth."

But, what about her and Natsuki's family and some of their friends? Before leaving, the two had promised to visit them whenever they get the chance. But with recent events that had happened, the twins never had a chance. Plus, she had to go back to get Harry. Narumi sighed and leaned back against the tree that was placed behind the bench. Soon, she found herself drifting to sleep.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **A man: Lord Boris, I have great news!**

The man he entered the purple haired man's room.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt my peace?" Boris yelled, annoyed.

 **The man: it's about the queen!**

That got his attention completely.

"What is it? Spit it out already!" Boris ordered.

 **The man: She's been spotted by my friends in the marketplace. The queen seems to be walking around by herself.**

"Excellent! This time, I'm going to make an appearance to the queen." Boris chuckled.

 **The man: You won't send that Nate guy?**

Boris ignored the man as he stood up.

"Nate will be in charge while I'm away. If he tries anything that I wouldn't do, then advise him that if he follows, he will lose them." Boris answered the man.

 **The man: Sir?**

"He'll understand." Boris said before disappearing into the shadows…

 **At the Marketplace…**

"Your highness? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, shouting.

Narumi woke up when they both heard the familiar voice. Narumi looked up and saw Hiro looking down at her.

 _Narumi's thoughts: He knows that I'm not allowed to leave the castle._

"Felt like going for a walk!" Narumi grinned sheepishly as Hiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know that you're not supposed to leave the castle. Let's go back. You can walk around the castle grounds." Hiro said as the burgundy-haired fox-girl frowned.

"But I really don't want to walk around the castle. It's so nice out here. Plus, the people are nice!" Narumi exclaimed.

"That's nice, but I'm sure King Kai is worry sick about you." Hiro said to the young queen.

"I got permission to come out here!" Narumi lied as she mentally slapped herself.

 _Narumi's_ _thoughts: Like Kai would let me come here while I'm still in danger._

"Nice try, Naru. Come on, let's go back." Hiro said, reaching out to help her up.

She reached up to take Hiro's hand, but someone else took her hand before Hiro could grab hers.

"Huh?" Narumi asked, looking up to see that the man who had grabbed his hand had purple hair, "Hello and who are you?"

Narumi then seemed to notice that Hiro looked frozen.

"Hiro, you okay?" the youngest Warrior asked the royal guard.

"Hello, Queen Narumi," the purple haired man spoke as Narumi's eyes widened.

 _Narumi's thoughts: No one expect the people back at the castle knows about me._

"Let her go, Boris." Hiro threatened the man named Boris.

"You're Boris!?" The burgundy-haired Fox Demon shouted began to feel afraid.

Suddenly, she felt very weak as if she felt something taking over her mind.

"Hiro…" Narumi said as the gold tint in her eyes took over as her pupils became thinner and her eyes completely turn gold. The Crest of Balance faintly appeared on her forehead.

She began to fall, but Boris caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"She's mine!" Boris laughed, picking up Narumi's still form.

"Boris!" Hiro roared, "Let her go!"

Hiro reached out to the fox-girl who could be his second little sister, trying to save her, but Boris was already disappearing.

"Next time, soon-to-be brother-in-law." Boris commented.

Hiro understood what the evil man meant.

"Boris! You will not do that!" Hiro roared.

"I will!" Boris smiled.

And, soon they were gone. Hiro fell to his knees and single tear fell down his face.

"NOOOOO!" Hiro cried.

 _Hiro's thoughts" What will I tell the king?_

He came to a decision that he would tell the truth. It was the one thing he could do in order to save Narumi.

 **With Narumi…**

"Where am I?" Narumi asked herself as she looked around.

She was no longer being controlled by Balance, but she wished she was now.

 _Narumi's thoughts: Hang on, this is…!_

Narumi was floating in a black and red space. It was the same space she and Natsuki had traveled with Kai and the others to get to The Demon Kingdom. But the question is that why was she here? Also, what happened to Boris?

 _Narumi's thoughts: A t least I lost him. But, now I'm lost too._

The vortex was pulling her along. At the end, she could see a light, and knew that was going to be her destination whether she wanted it to or not.

Then everything around her disappeared. The black and red disappeared, along with the light. All she could see now was pure white. No light, no dark, no color of any kind. Abruptly, everything rushed back into her sight.

"Where am I?" Narumi asked herself, looking.

 _Narumi's thoughts: This place looks familiar!_

"Naru!" a familiar voice called, "Over here!"

She turned around to see the last group of people that she was expecting.

"Salamander? Guys? " Narumi asked as her team ran towards her.

 **Back the Demon Castle…**

"You WHAT?" Kai screamed at Hiro, ready to kill him.

"I'm sorry, your highness! Narumi just disappeared with him…" Hiro tried to explain, but he didn't blame the king for being so irritated.

 _Hiro's thoughts: This is all my fault, and I must pay the price…_

"I'm ready to take my punishment." Hiro said.

"Hold on!" a voice yelled, stopping everyone.

Natsuki came running into the throne room, followed by Brooklyn.

"It isn't your fault, Hiro! I'm sure you did everything you could to save Naru, but Boris is too strong. And I'm sure Naru wouldn't like it if you were punished because of her! That's how she is!" Natsuki answered.

Everyone in the room knew that very well about the queen, but Kai was in a lot of pain now, worry about his lover.

"Someone has to pay though" Kai said darkly.

"Might I suggest Boris?" a new voice asked.

Everyone looked to the door. They were ready to attack in an instant.

"Relax. I'm not your enemy." The cloaked man said holding up his arms in a peaceful manner.

"Even when you tried to kidnap Naru?" Ray reminded him.

"I know what I did, it was all an act." the cloaked man admitted.

"How do we know that this isn't an act?" Brooklyn asked madly.

"Because you know me, your highness." The man sighed, lowering his hood.

Kai sucked in a sharp breath. He looked shocked

"Nate? No… I thought that you were dead!" Kai smiled, but it soon faded, "But you tried to take Mi."

"Listen to me, we can talk about that later. Now, we have to save Naru. You need my help, and I need yours." Nate stated, but Kai just stared suspiciously at him, "Please. I just want to save Narumi as much as you do. It was my job to protect the twins."

"How do you know Mi and Natsu?" Kai demanded.

"Something I should tell you later. Your highness, we have to save her!" the silver-haired man begged.

After that a few moments of silence passed.

"What do we need to do?" Kai asked.

 **Back on Earth…**

"Naru, you're back! Guess you ain't so little anymore!" JP said happily as he hugged her.

One by one, all the Warriors were hugging her. They were standing at the park, they would usually hangout.

"What do you-" the Warrior of Balance remembered.

 _Narumi's thoughts: How am I going to tell them that I'm married?_

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Zoe asked as Narumi's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Narumi stuttered.

"Who's your husband?" Kouichi asked next.

"How did you." Narumi asked.

"We've just found out." Kouji said gently, cutting her off.

"That you know I'm married?" Narumi asked,

"No! What we just found out about the other world." Tommy laughed.

The young demon queen was speechless.

"But, how?" Narumi finally asked once her voice came back.

"From what mom told us that someone dropped you two off at our doorstep!" Takuya explained.

"Found us?" Narumi asked again.

"From what mom told us, you two were left with a note…" Takuya explained.

 **Flashback**

 **The Kanbara was talking to each other, having dinner. Then they heard two babies crying coming from outside their door Hiroaki and Yuriko** **quickly left the table to the door.**

 **They opened the door and gasped at what he saw; inside were two little infant girls. One had light tanned skin and spiky, burgundy hair. The other also had light tanned skin and wavy dark blue hair. Both infants were wearing matching infant's blue onesie. With them was a letter. Yuriko** **carefully pulled it out and read it.**

 **"Where did you two come from?" Yuriko** **asked as she read the letter.**

 **Then he began to read it.**

 ** _Dear Sir and Miss,_**

 ** _I've been watching you and your family, and you seem to be the perfect protector for my little sisters. My little sisters are in danger, please, you must help them! Take them in as your daughters and raise them to be strong. I'll contact you once they are older._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Nate_**

 **End flashback**

"As the note promised, he returned to explain everything to us when you two were out one day. He told us not to tell you two. That's why you two never knew until your friends met you and Natsu and took you two to your real home." Takuya finished.

Narumi remained silent, letting all this the new information to sink in.

"I-" Narumi spoke.

"This is where you ended up." A familiar voice said.

She froze as if time itself has stopped.

"Boris, how did you come here? I thought that Kai was the only one who could come to Earth!" Narumi asked shocked.

 **At the Demon Kingdom…**

"You really think she's back on Earth?" Kai asked Nate, who nodded.

"Boris can also travel between the two dimensions thanks to the pendant he has. He actually had two, but you found the other pendant at the village that was burned down nearly a year ago." Nate explained.

"Bu, how did he even get his hands on it?" Brooklyn asked, amazed.

"Not the time. We're leaving." the demon king demanded.

He looked to the people who offered to go with him, checking if they were ready. Ray, Max, Tyson, Natsuki, Hiro, Brooklyn, and Nate all nodded. Kai held out the pendant like before, and the portal opened for him. He was the first one in, then the others followed.

 **Back on Earth…**

Boris walks towards Narumi, who walked backwards.

"Anything that brat can do, I can do better!" The purple haired man laughed.

 _Narumi's thoughts: This guy is mad._

"Are you some villain from the demon world? You need to leave!" Takuya shouted as he and others got in front of Narumi.

She had never heard her adoptive brother and friends so mad before.

"Make me!" Boris challenged.

"You asked for it, CHARGE!" Takuya yelled as he and others ran at Boris, only for all of them to be knocked down.

"Guys, no!" Narumi screamed.

She then winced when she felt a kick in her stomach.

 _Narumi's thoughts: What's up with my stomach?_

"Lady Narumi, come with me. Then there will be no stress, no pain." Boris said.

"Like I'm going to believe a word you say!" Narumi refused as Boris began to fume.

"Just come with me, brat!" Boris demanded as he reached out and slapped Narumi on her face.

She barked and stumbled back, before she could fall, a pair of strong arms caught her in time.

"Narumi!" a familiar voice called out as he eyes widened.

"Kai! Thank God you're here!" Narumi cried as Kai smiled softly at his mate before turning to Boris.

"Naru!" Natsuki shouted as she ran to them.

"Boris! You're under arrest for kidnapping, treachery, and murder! Get him!" Kai order the others.

Hiro was the first to charged towards Boris with all of his strength. Boris tripped back and shot a flash of dark energy at the royal guard. Thankfully, Hiro just about dodged and sent out a blast of ice towards the purple haired man. It hit him! Or, that was what he thought. Boris suddenly appeared behind him and shot at him again, this time hitting him. Hiro screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Brooklyn then he fired his own dark blasts at Boris, only to have them be reflect back at him. Brooklyn was hit, but managed to stay standing on his feet. But it didn't last long, Boris sent another series of attacks at him, and he too also fell to the ground.

Ray and Nate decided to attack together. Ray teleported and latched onto Boris, holding him still.

"Hit him now!" Ray cried to Nate.

Violet energy pulsed from Nate's hands and collide with Boris in the stomach. Seeing that he isn't down yet, the silver-haired man sent another attack at the older man. However, Boris caught on the plan quickly. He vanished again and the attack hit Ray instead of him. The cat-like demon was thrown to the ground, out cold.

"Damn!" Nate cursed and tried to help him, but was knocked to the ground by Boris.

"Is this the best you've got?" Boris asked, looking at the demon king and laughed.

"You want to see my best? Fine!" Kai said, gently laid Narumi on the ground.

"Kai! Please, I don't want you to get hurt!" the burgundy-haired fox-girl cried weakly.

"Mi…" Kai smiled and nodded reassuringly, "Everything will be okay. Trust me."

"I do, Kai! But…" Narumi stopped and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Kick his ass!"

"It would be my pleasure…" Kai smirked, stretching his arms out towards Boris, who began to be lifted off the ground.

"What is this?" Boris demanded.

"Never seen my power before, have you? Witness it and fear it!" Kai yelled.

Boris was in the air approximately nine feet. The purple-haired man reached out towards Kai, but moved his hands to his throat when the demon king made a flicking motion. The purple haired man began to wheeze for air, and his face began to turn blue. Just as he was going to smother, an _enormous_ black creature seemed to jump down from the sky and took him away.

"What the!?" Kai yelled angrily.

Darkness surrounded them, and that was the last thing Narumi saw before unconsciousness stole away her sight.


	9. The End?

**_Chapter 9: The End?_**

"Kai! Please, wake up!" Narumi cried out, weakly.

Kai's eyes then shot open, and he looked at the burgundy-haired fox-girl.

"Mi!" Kai said, crawling over to his lover, "I'm glad that you're safe…"

His smile then soon faded when he saw the serious look on Narumi's face.

"I'm not safe. We're all in danger." Narumi warned.

Kai looked confused at the statement, till he got the chance to look around. The room was dark, and bars blocked their only hope of escape from their cell. The dungeon was gross and reeked of death all over the place.

"Where are we?" Kai asked slowly.

"I'm not sure. I woke up after we were put in here… Kai, I'm scared." Narumi cried softly as tears began to fall from her face.

The demon king then pulled her into his arms.

"Everything will be find. I'll get both of us out of here." Kai said calmly before the fox inside her took control.

"Lord Kai, Naru, is that you?" a familiar voice called from the cell next-door to theirs.

"Ray, you're okay!" Narumi said as her hope starting to come back. "What about Hiro, Brooklyn, Oneechan, Tyson, Max, and Nate?"

"We're fine also." Hiro confirmed.

"Narumi. Natsuki." Nate said, moving closer to the wall that's separating them. "I need to tell you two something. Something that involves the both of you, Tyson and Hiro."

Tyson's, the twins and Hiro's eyes widened.

"The four of you are siblings." Nate confessed.

"What!?" Tyson, Narumi, Natsuki, and Hiro yelled/barked at the same time.

"It's true. And… I'm your brother." Nate admitted.

"You're the one from my childhood when I was a kid! I remember you now!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Yeah and I remember you when Sis and I were both in the Digital World when we were both six." Natsuki pointed out.

"That's right." Nate confirmed them. "Your – well, our mother adopted me when I was younger because she found out she couldn't carry children. But, as you could guess, all that changed. When I was a little older, she gave birth to a baby boy. She named him Hiro. I was so excited to have a little brother around. We were brothers _and_ the best of friends. When Hiro was a little older, she gave birth to another baby boy whom she named Tyson. Lastly, a few months later she gave birth to two baby girls, the oldest named, Natsuki and the youngest named Narumi. For the first few days after the twin's birth, we were all happy. Suddenly, the two began to show signs of having great abilities that only come around every 5,000 years. Weird men started coming to our home, demanding us to give them the twins, and mother would refuse to give them. She knew that she couldn't hold them off forever. And so, she did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She was the protector of a pendant that permitted demons to travel between dimensions, and used that item to send the baby twins to Earth. Of course, she didn't send them alone so I went with them. That's how you two ended up on Earth and in the Kanbara's care, Natsuki and Narumi. That's how this all started."

Everyone was speechless at the truth.

"Ain't you around forty years old?" Narumi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Nate answered

"But you look like you're-" Natsuki started.

"Twenty?" Nate sighed, "I guess that your mate never told you the good thing about being a demon, besides the abilities we're all been born with."

"What's Nate talking about?" Narumi asked her lover.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… Demons can live longer than humans do. Thus, we physically age slower." Kai explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Narumi asked again.

"I was afraid about how you would react to it. I was also terrified about how it would affect me. I denied the fact every day because it also meant that I would outlive you. I couldn't handle the thought of living without you for the rest of my life…" Kai said but was cut off by Narumi kissing his lips gently.

"It's great now because I'm a demon too! I'll live long like you will. We'll be together forever…" Narumi smiled.

"She's right Brooklyn, we can be together forever also." Natsuki said as Brooklyn smiled also.

The door to the dungeons then opened unexpectedly, causing everyone to freeze as if time itself has stopped in its track. A man in a black uniform came into the room and walked closer to Kai and Narumi's cell.

 **Man, in black uniform: You will come with me, now.**

He then opened the cell door to take the Warrior of Balance, but stopped when Kai stood protectively in front Narumi.

"If you think you can just take my wife without a fight? Then think again." Kai shouted about to strike the man, but felt a sharp pain in his head, "Ah!"

He fell to the ground from the intense pain.

"What did you do to him?!" Narumi screamed/growled.

 **The man: The Dark God has powers beyond your imagination. Come with me.**

The man forced the Hybrid up and pulled her away from her lover, making sure to close the door before leaving the room.

"NARUMI!" Kai yelled, "AHHHHHH!"

He then summoned an enormous ball of fire and threw it towards the door and blew the cell door right off its hinges. Ray, who was in the next cell, follow after him and destroyed the other door.

"We have to catch up to them!" Kai shouted worry for Narumi's safety.

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

They all began running up the stairs and found Narumi.

"Narumi!" Kai shouted.

"Kai!" Narumi cried happily.

Kai looked like he was flying forward and hit the man unconscious, then hugged his queen.

"Now isn't the time!" Nate yelled, "We all gotta get out of here, now!"

They all nodded and followed the silver-haired man up the stairs. Suddenly, Narumi felt weak and dropped onto her knees. Kai stopped and turned around.

"Narumi, what's wrong" Kai asked, rushing to his wife's side.

"I don't know, I just feel very weak all of sudden." the burgundy-haired fox-girl mumbled with very red cheeks and her breathing labored.

Nate kneeled down and felt her forehead and gasped in shock.

"You're burning up!" Nate shouted.

Narumi tried to stand up again, but leaned against Kai, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Just relax and stay calm." the demon king said calmly, picking her up and began to carry the weak DigiDestined bridal style.

"Your highness, what's happening?" Brooklyn asked as the others looked at them with worry.

"Narumi has a very high fever right now." Kai said, and their eyes widened, "Cover me. Protect Narumi at all costs!"

They took off running, the demon king being careful with Narumi's health.

"How're you doing?" Kai asked once they were at the top of the stairs.

"Dizzy and cold." Narumi mumbled out again, and they hurried forward.

They soon enter a large room, only to find Boris and the creature that took them before.

"That must be the Dark God!" Brooklyn stated, pointing to the black creature.

It had elongated claws and stood up straight but with a hunchback. Boris reached out towards the ill Narumi and her twin.

"Just hand them over now, and I'll make your deaths quick and painless!" Boris ordered.

"You will never have her!" Kai vowed, taking a few steps back until his back was against the wall, and gently set Narumi down. "Just hold on, Mi. Everything will be okay…"

Narumi winced and looks up at him.

"I trust you, Kai." Narumi said, trying to stay awake.

The demon king nodded and then pointed at Boris.

"Ray, Tyson, Max, Brooklyn, Hiro, attack!" the dual-haired king ordered.

"What about us?" Natsuki asked.

"Stay close. I need help protecting Narumi." Kai answered his sister-in-law, "We also need to help her stay awake."

Ray, Tyson, Max, Brooklyn, and Hiro rushed Boris simultaneously, knocking the purple-haired man to the ground.

"My Dark God, give me power!" Boris begged.

He reached out towards the creature, which looked at him. It suddenly turned into a black light and penetrated his body. He shook brutally as the tainted darkness began to eat him. Black wings burst out of his back, his nails extended, and his skin turned darker. He looked at his reflection on the tile floor and laughed like a mad man.

"I have the power! All I need now is the queen and her sister, and then I'll know everything that will happen before it even happens!" Boris laughed.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Ray shouted, disappearing and reappeared next to Boris, only to be thrown to the ground.

The others then tried to attack Boris also, but it was hopeless. Each of them fell to the ground.

"No!" Narumi screamed as her head began to hurt again.

 ** _Vision_**

 ** _Boris walked closer to Kai. A shadow-like sword molded into his hand, and threw it at him. Just before it could hit the demon king, Nate jumped in front of him, taking the hit instead. He fell to the floor, bleeding, heavily…_**

 ** _End Vision_**

"No!" Narumi cried as Boris walked closer.

Boris aimed the shadow sword at Kai. He flung it towards Kai and it sunk into Nate's flesh.

"Big brother!" Narumi and Natsuki screamed.

Nate landed on his stomach and looked at Kai.

"You mean… everything to her. Don't ever leave her… Tell Brooklyn… that… the same goes… for… Natsuki" Nate whispered before going limp.

"Nate? BIG BROTHER!" Narumi sob and let out another dry cough.

Kai knew time was running out for Narumi with her illness getting worse.

"BORIS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kai screamed as his eyes began to glow a burning red, and his body then burst into burning flames.

Narumi's gold tinted brown eyes widened and became worried.

"Kai?" Narumi asked warily.

Two fiery wings and tail forced out of the demon king's back. His appearance become one of a phoenix.

"What is this!?" Boris asked both anger and shocked.

"Witness my power and die, Boris!" Kai yelled and lunged towards the now black-haired man, who caught him.

They flapped their wings and began to fly above as they brawled. The fight turned into a test of strength and stamina. Boris pushed Kai back, and Kai pushed Boris back. They were both in an even match, or so it appeared.

 _Narumi's thoughts: I need to help Kai!_

 _A voice: Sing your Heart Song…_

 _Narumi's thoughts: Who's there?_

 _Voice: Sing your Heart Song…_

Narumi then closed her eyes and focused on finding her Heart Song.

 _Narumi's thoughts: Heart Song… Heart Song… There!_

Suddenly Narumi found her strength returning, but knew that it was only temporarily and began to run towards Kai.

"Naru, wait!" Hiro shouted.

Words began to come to her, as if she heard them before.

 **Narumi: Aimo aimo ne-deer- ru-she. Noina miria enderu purodea. Fotomi.**

 **NOTE: This is Aimo Aimo** **from the anime, Macross Frontier.**

Narumi began to glow a gold color.

"What's happening to her!?" Ray asked.

The gold energy became fox-like and split into two tails. Her eyes change gold and her pupil became thinner, while her hair change to white. Lastly, her whiskers became darker. Narumi pulled out her Artemis Rod and turned it into its scythe mode and lightning began to form around it.

 **Narumi: Koko wa attaka na umi dayo  
Translation: Here is the warm sea.**

 **Ru-rei-rureia**

 **Sora wo mau hibari wa nami da  
Translation: The skylands soaring in the sky are the tears.**

 **Ru-rei-rureia**

 **Omae wa yasashi midori no ko  
Translation: You are a gentle green child.**

 **Aimo aimo ne-deru- ru-she.**

 **Noina miria enderu purodea.**

 **Fotomi.**

 **Koko wa attaka na umi dayo  
Translation: Here is the warm sea.**

She then swung her scythe, releasing the pending lightning, hitting Boris and paralyzing him. Kai pulled a sharp feather from one of his wings, and with the last remaining of his strength to stab it into Boris's chest. Boris fell to the floor with a loud scream, his life fading away as he bleeds. Still fuming, Kai landed right next to him pushed the red feather deeper into his chest. He wanted him to feel the same pain and hurt that he made Narumi's brother feel. Shortly, Boris had a huge hole in his chest, and no longer moving what so ever. Kai sighed and straightened.

They all looked at Narumi as she lands on her feet with the fox-like gold energy still around her. She turns around not saying a word.

"Mi?" Kai asked as his phoenix wings and tail disappeared.

Suddenly Narumi felt her illness come back and her strength weaken. Her eyes, whiskers and hair returned to normal and strange energy disappeared as if it was never there in the first place. Narumi began to fall to the ground, but Kai immediately caught Narumi and held her in his arms.

"Damn! We need to get out of here, her fever just spiked!" Kai cursed as he began to worry.

Ray pushed himself up, having an idea.

"Your highness, I have an idea!" Ray exclaimed as he ran to them, followed by Brooklyn, Tyson, Natsuki, Max, and Hiro, "I can try to teleport us right back to the castle. I think that it's close!"

"Hurry!" Kai nodded.

Ray knelt next to Narumi, placing his hand on her shoulder. Everyone made sure that they were connected to the cat-like demon before he began to warp back to the castle.

"Wait!" Natsuki cried.

"What is it, Natsu?" Ray asked.

"Nate, he," the bluenette fox-girl spoke but stopped when Brooklyn shook his head to his lover.

It was already too late.

"Let's go!" the demon king demanded.

Then, they all disappeared as if they were never there.

 **At the Castle…**

"Find Kane!" Kai ordered as soon as they all made it back to the castle safely.

Narumi was lying in their bed, out cold with a high fever. She had a pain expression on her face as she takes in deep breathes, along with her light tanned skin an unhealthy pale color.

"Please be okay" Kai said softly while holding his mate's hand.

Kane rushed into the room.

"I'm here!" Kane shouted and began to work immediately.

After a while, Kane was finished checking on Narumi

"There's nothing I can do, she just needs to rest." Kane informed, "Fighting against the fever and using that power must've drained her energy. All we could do is wait. I gave her medicine to help with the fever."

Kane left the room, leaving the king alone with his wife.

"You'll get through this, Mi." Kai whispered, stroking her bangs, "I know you can."

Kai pulled up a chair, placing it next to the bed, and fell asleep.

 **Two Weeks Later…**

Softly moaning, a pair of gold tinted brown eyes fluttered open, taking in the familiar room in confusion.

 _Narumi's thoughts: How did I get back in our room? What happen?_

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Narumi looked around the room and tried to remember how she got here when she was originally watching Kai and the others fight Boris.

Hearing the door open, she turned her head to the door. She saw her sister, Natsuki walking to check on her progress.

"Hey." Narumi greeted making her twin freeze.

"You're awake! You're up! Stay here!" the Child of Chaos shouted as she ran out of the room, "Guys she's up! Naru's awake!"

Soon Tyson, Max, Ray, Hiro, Brooklyn, and Harry ran into the room with Natsuki, seeing Narumi awake.

"Naru, how do you feel?" Tyson asked his long-lost 2nd little sister.

"Dazed and confused. What happen?" Narumi asked as she glanced around the room briefly.

"You mean you don't remember?" Max asked shocked.

"Last thing I remember is Kai and Boris fighting." Narumi answered, "Everything after that is blank."

"Suddenly your strength returned and this strange glow that took shape of a fox appeared around you. Not to mention, that your eyes, hair, and whiskers changed. After we defeated Boris, you collapsed and your fever began to spike." Brooklyn explained, "Ray teleported us and Kane treated you the best he can. Then we all waited for you to wake up."

"How long have I been out?" Narumi asked.

"Two weeks. Everyone was concerned about when you would wake up." Hiro told her.

Everyone walked into the room to check on burgundy-haired fox-girl as the weeks went by, but Kai spent the most time in the room with the queen.

"Two weeks!?" Narumi barked as Harry hugs his mother.

"I was worry about you, mom!" Harry cried.

"I'm sorry." The Chosen Child Demon replied calmly.

"Mi!" Kai shouted, breathing heavily as he leans against the door

"Kai?" Narumi asked.

Kai smiled as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"You're okay." Kai mumbled, taking in her Natural Scent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Narumi smiled as she hugged her king back.

Kane walked in and began to do a check up on Narumi.

"Everything seems to be fine." Kane informed, "But just to be on the safe side, I'll give her some medicine to take and make sure she gets plenty of rest."

The demon king nodded and sat next to his queen, glad that she's safe.

Everyone else left the room as the king, queen, and their adoptive son spent time with each other.

 **A Month Later…**

The next month was perfect. The weather was warm, yet wasn't not too hot, and Narumi could finally go outside the castle walls without worrying of being kidnapped again. Everyone came to learn of her and were glad that their king finally found a mate and a son.

Ray and another cat demon name Mariah are living happily together, with Max and another demon name Emily, and Natsuki and Brooklyn. The same with Tyson and another demon name Hilary. In the end, everything turned out wonderful.

 **With Narumi and Kai…**

Narumi and Kai were both sitting in their secret garden wrapped in each other's arms. Harry was at a special school call Hogwarts where witches and wizards go to learn to control their magic. It turns that Harry is half Fox Demon, Narumi suspects that there's Feral heritage in his biological family somewhere.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, _my_ king." Narumi said lovingly to her mate.

"And I love you too, _my_ queen," Kai replied affectionately.

The young Chosen Child of Balance snuggled closer to him, and fell asleep in his lap. The dual-haired king then looked up at the clear blue sky, only to see red.

"Huh?" the demon king asked as he shielded his eyes from the bright sun, and they both widened.

Standing in front of him was…

"Kai? What's up?" Narumi asked sleepily, sensing her husband's distressed.

"Nothing. I thought that I saw an old friend…" Kai answered with a small smile.

Neither of them knew that _one_ new member of their family would soon be born.

 _The End?_


	10. Side Story - Surprise!

**_Character Info  
_** **Name: Narumi Rose Hiwatari (née Kanbara)  
Alias: Blanc Rose  
Birthday: July 1, 1972  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Species: ½ Human and ½ Fox Demon  
Human Appearance:** Slender adult with spiky, shoulder-length burgundy hair with fox-like ears and tail, gold tinted brown eyes, and light tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks  
 **Demon Appearance:** Slender adult with spiky, shoulder-length white hair, gold eyes with black slits, light tanned skin with three darker whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and white fox-like ears and tail.  
 **Fox Appearance:** A female fox with burgundy fur and gold tinted brown eyes.  
 **Home World:** Zemlya (Demon Kingdom)  
 **Other Residences:** Earth, Spirit World. Digital World.  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best friend(s); Natsuki, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light the good side of darkness, play her guitar, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being useless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places, pulling pranks.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, worries about family and friends, weak immune system.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Hiroaki Kanbara (adoptive father). Tatsuya Granger (biological father) †.  
Mother: Yuriko Kanbara (adoptive mother). Yoshie Granger (née Kino Miya, biological mother) †.  
Brother(s): Takuya Kanbara (older adoptive brother). Shinya Kanbara (2nd older adoptive brother). Hiro Granger (older biological brother). Tyson Granger (2nd older biological brother). Brooklyn Masefield (brother-in-law)  
Sister(s): Natsuki Masefield (née Kanbara, older twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): NA  
Uncle(s): NA  
Cousin(s): NA  
Grandfather(s): Ryu Granger. Tamaki Kinomiya †.  
Grandmother(s): Ryoko Granger (née Hoshi) †. Lucy Kinomiya (née Motomiya) †.  
Husband: Kai Hiwatari  
Son(s): Harry Hiwatari (Harry Potter, adoptive son).  
Niece(s): Yumiko Masefield.  
 **Occupation(s):** DigiDestined of Balance. Huntress (retired). Queen of the Demon Kingdom.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Start a family with Kai  
 **Allies:** Natsuki, Kai, Tyson, Hiro, Ray, Max, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Hunter Organization.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, evil spirits.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, flying, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength.  
 **Nickname(s):** Naru. Mi (Kai's nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Artemis Rod  
 **Crest(s):** Balance  
 **Human Spirit:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Ktisunemon  
 **Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon

 ** _Character Info  
_** **Name: Natsuki Iris** **Masefield (née Kanbara)  
Alias: Iris** **Noir  
Birthday: July 1, 1972  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Species: ½ Human and ½ Fox Demon  
Human Appearance:** Slender adult with spiky, shoulder-length dark blue hair with fox-like ears and tail, red tinted brown eyes, and light tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks.  
 **Feral Appearance:** Slender adult with spiky, shoulder-length black hair, red eyes with black slits, light tanned skin with darker three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and black fox-like ears and tail.  
 **Fox Appearance:** A female fox with dark blue fur and red tinted brown eyes.  
 **Home World:** Zemlya (Demon Kingdom)  
 **Other Residences:** Earth. Spirit World. Digital World.  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best friend(s); Narumi, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being useless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, fixing machines, training, dancing, singing, climbing high places.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, mechanic, talking to animals.  
 **Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, worries about family and friends.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Hiroaki Kanbara (adoptive father). Tatsuya Granger (biological father) †.  
Mother: Yuriko Kanbara (adoptive mother). Yoshie Granger (née Kinomiya, biological mother) †.  
Brother(s): Takuya Kanbara (older adoptive brother). Shinya Kanbara (2nd older adoptive brother). Hiro Granger (older biological brother). Tyson Granger (2nd older biological brother). Kai Hiwatari (brother-in-law)  
Sister(s): Narumi Hiwatari (née Kanbara, younger twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): NA  
Uncle(s): NA  
Cousin(s): NA  
Grandfather(s): Ryu Granger. Tamaki Kinomiya †.  
Grandmother(s): Ryoko Granger (née Hoshi) †. Lucy Kinomiya (née Motomiya) †.  
Husband: Brooklyn Masefield  
Daughter(s): Yumiko Masefield.  
Nephew(s): Harry Hiwatari (Harry Potter, adoptive nephew).  
 **Occupation:** DigiDestined of Chaos. Huntress (retired).  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Start a family with Brooklyn  
 **Allies:** Narumi, Brooklyn, Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Hunter Organization.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, evil spirits.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, Psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, Superhuman strength, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements.  
 **Nickname(s):** Natsu. Iris (Brooklyn's nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Apollo Rod.  
 **Crest(s):** Chaos  
 **Human Form:** Akamon  
 **Beast Form:** Volpemon  
 **Fusion Form:** Chaosmon

 **Summary: Narumi** **finds out she's pregnant with Kai's child. How will things turn out through the 9 months of pregnancy? How will Kai react to the shocking news?**

 ** _10\. Side Story - Surprise!_**

It's been a month since Boris was defeated. Humans and Demons were finally getting along and signed a peace treaty together. Things have gone smoothly, while Narumi's husband, Kai was busying with his duties, Narumi was sitting under a tree in the garden. She usually comes to the garden when something is bothering her.

"Sis I think you should calm down about it. Kai's gonna be thrilled about the news." Her older twin, Natsuki said to her.

The young burgundy-haired fox-woman looked at her twin with a shaky smile, as one hand rests on her stomach.

"I know. But I still feel nervous about telling him." Narumi said, "But how do I tell him? Or the others for that matter? Plus, how will Salamander, Shinya, Aniki, and Nii-chan react?"

Natsuki crossed her arms as she thinks of something.

"I may have a clue what the boys will do, but I'm not sure how you should tell him." Natsuki said, "When I was pregnant with Yumiko, I just went up and told Brooklyn."

"Maybe if I just keep it simple?" Narumi asked.

"Sounds good to me." the Warrior of Chaos said with a smile.

The Chosen Child of Balance looked over at the sun to see that it was going down.

"We should get inside. Kai and the others will be worry." The youngest Fox Feral said standing up and proceed back inside the castle

Soon Kai and everyone else was present in the dining room, eating their dinner. They all talk about how their day went so far. All throughout the meal, Kai could sense that something's bothering his mate, so when they all finished, he had to asked.

"Mi, is something wrong?" the demon king asked, worry.

She looked at him, feeling quite nervous, but took a deep breath and decide to come out with it.

"We're gonna be parents." Narumi finally said.

Kai was trying to wrap his mind around what the Child of Balance just said. Everyone in the room was quiet watching the king and queen, wondering what the reaction would be. Then, Kai jumped up and runs over to Narumi's side of the table and pull her up into his arms, kissing her on the lips.

"Are you serious?" Kai asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, I went to go see Kane today. He said I was three weeks along now." Narumi said, smiling at her mate's excitement.

King smiled as he bent down and kissing her stomach, feeling thankful that his dream of having a family of his own was coming true.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be an uncle again!" Tyson cheered, glad that his 2nd youngest sister was going to have a family of her own.

 **A Few Days Later…**

Narumi called her and Natsuki's friends and adoptive family to tell them the good news and told her said that they would come over to visit them soon. A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room, talking about the baby.

"I'm not really sure. I never thought about what gender I would want." Narumi said as she rested a hand on her stomach.

She was amazed because she could feel the presence of her child growing inside her. Kai could also feel it, but they weren't sure why that was possible.

"Whatever the gender, I'm sure the baby will be just as amazing as it's parents." Zoe giggled.

"I still can't believe that you're pregnant. I thought it was a prank." Takuya said with a groan.

"We should start brain storming names!" Natsuki said cheerfully.

"Actually, Kai and I already have names." Narumi told.

"Well, what are the names?" JP asked.

"Yeah I want to hear them too!" Tommy exclaimed.

"If it was going to be a boy, then we would name him, Davis or Gou." Kai started.

"But if it's a girl, then her name would be Davia." Narumi finished, "We already picked middle names. If the baby is a boy his full name would be Davis Nate Hiwatari or Gou Daisuke Hiwatari. For the girl, her full name would be Davia Yuki Hiwatari."

"I understand Nate, his middle, but the rest is a mystery." Hiro said, confused.

"Davia was my mother's name, while Yuki was my father's middle name." Kai informed, "Mi, maybe you should explain this part."

"Davis was someone I knew when Oneechan and I first joined the Hunter Organization." Narumi explained, "He taught me about magic and spirits."

"What happen to him?" Tala asked his queen.

"We were attack and I was on the verge of dying." Narumi explained, "Davis was the last of his kind, his blood has special contents that could bring one person to life."

"He saved you." Kai gasped, shocked.

Kai was shocked that someone who Narumi barely knew, risked his life to saved hers.

"But his blood is also his life-force." Natsuki informed.

"He gave you his blood, so that you could live." Brooklyn pieced together.

"Yes, that was how I became user of Blood Magic." Narumi answered, sadly, "I wanted to name my son in in memory for all he's done."

"What about Gou?" Max asked.

"He was mine and Oneechan's Keyblade Master." Narumi answered back, "Daisuke was his middle name. He died during the Keyblade War. Master Gou actually taught us Ninjutsu and having a contract to the fox clan."

"So that's how you two able to summon them." Max said gasped.

The twins had also see deaths of loved ones who gave their lives in order to protect theirs.

 **Five Months Later…**

As months went by and the soon to be parents were visited quite often by the twin's friends from the Hunter Organization, along with Digimon from the Digital World. Narumi was only having fatigue, back pains, and morning sickness. Kai also took pictures of her each month to document the growth of their children. Now, the young demon queen was sitting in the bed in her and Kai's room with a blanket around her as she read her book, Takuya, Tommy, and Kouichi were visiting her.

"How have you been?" Tommy asked his best friend.

"I'll say this, pregnancy sucks." Narumi stated.

"Is it really that bad?" the Warrior of Ice asked.

The young queen gave him a dark look that made him feel a bit uncomfortable as he shrunk back. Kouichi smiled at his friend and rubs her back, since he could read her and knew that she was pain.

"Tommy, you're like a brother to me and I love you, always will, please don't be offend." the Child of Balance.

"I'm in constant pain, very moody, and I can't leave. Need I go on?" the young Keyblade Master asked.

The three boys looked pale and stricken by the information and began to realize now why pregnant women were so moody.

"I find it strange. Mom made it sound like it was the best time of her when she was pregnant with Shinya and I." Takuya said, "Dad waited on her hand and foot during the time."

"Did you have the ultrasound to the check the growth of your baby?" Tommy asked once his face returned to normal.

"Yeah, both are coming along very well. Gou has a nice strong heartbeat, like his father, according to Kane." Narumi said.

"You're having a boy?" Takuya asked her.

"Yeah, Kai passed out from the news though." The youngest Fox Demon said, remembering the look on his face.

"I'm sure he'll looked just like their parents." Kouichi said.

"Thank guys." Narumi said with a smile to and they returned it.

 **Four Months Later (New Year's Eve)…**

Later in the night, Narumi screamed, waking up with a sharp pain and felt a puddle of liquid around her. Kai woke up and jumped out of bed, into a fighting stance.

"What happen?" the dual-haired king asked, fully awake.

"The baby's coming!" Narumi answered/screamed as she cried out in pain.

Suddenly, Tyson and the others then entered the room, worried when they heard Narumi screamed.

"What's going on!" Hiro asked franticly.

"Someone go get Kane, now!" Kai ordered, "Mi's water just broke!"

Hiro then rushed out of the room, to get Kane.

Kai helped her sit up with pillows behind her back.

"Just breathe, Mi." Kai said as he kissed her hand that he held.

Narumi smiled, glad that Kai was his husband. Narumi yelped in pain as she felt that the baby is trying to force its way out. Luckily, Kane came in with the equipment and soon they all started helping the baby to come out. Tyson ran over and grabbed her other hand.

"Come on, Naru, you can do it." Tyson said to Narumi.

The painful contractions are so much more frequent, and Narumi finds herself panting through them.

"Lady Narumi, I need you to push." Kane informed.

So, Narumi starts to push, grasping Kai and Tyson's hand tightly. Narumi had to followed a pattern she was told to followed. Stop. Push. Stop. Push. She was trying to focus on her breathing.

"Ah!" Narumi screams trying to push the baby out.

"One more push, Lady Narumi, you can do it!" Kane said to Narumi.

Finally, there was another high-pitched wailing.

Kane whisks the baby away to a bath and clean them up, wrapping them in blankets before giving them to Kai and Narumi. The baby was wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy." Kane congratulates.

"Our son." Kai said softly.

"Aww, He's so cute!" Max cooed.

"Harry, come say hello to your brother." Narumi said as her "kit" moves closer to see his sibling, "Say hello to, Gou Daisuke Hiwatari."

"Gou is a mixture of you and Kai." Natsuki said, shocked.

It was true, Gou has his father's dual hair and blue fang-like markings on his cheeks. But he also has his mother's light tanned skin and no doubt has his mother's eyes.

"I wonder what his personality will be like when he's older." Tyson wondered.

"Only time will tell." Kai said with a smile.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't inherit Naru's temper." Ray hoped.

"What was that?" Narumi asked with a growled.

"N-Nothing" Ray gulped as everyone else laughed.

Everyone soon left room, wanting to give king, queen, and their son some privacy to spent time with their new family member.

Then a year later, on December 24, 1991, Narumi gave birth to twins. The oldest was named Davis Nate Hiwatari, while the youngest was Davia Yuki Hiwatari.

Davis was spitting image of Narumi, from the burgundy hair to the whisker-like markings. Davia on the other hand was the spitting image of Kai, also from the dual-hair to the three blue fang-like markings on her cheeks.


End file.
